Full Moon
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: SUNSET'S SEQUEL! Jacob and I are offically dating, and I couldn't be happier. There's only a few 'small' details that are causing me a 'bit' of stress right now. 1. Jacob keeps leaving for patrol. 2. a vampire clan is after me. and 3. Edward's back...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…nuff said. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one; but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Anyway this is a drama with a 'slight' character love triangle, yup- ya gotta love me. **

**Chapter Preview: Jacob and Bella finally tell Charlie that they're dating after two weeks, so naturally this story takes place two weeks after the epilogue in sunset. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"If my heart would beat for every second that I love you, I'd be immortal."**_

**Chapter One: Forks is next**

_Okay, breath- breath it'll all be alright. _I kept saying this to myself as Jacob Black and I sat on my couch, me shaking my leg nervously waiting impatiently for Charlie to come home from the police station. He had been staying late at the station for about two weeks, ever since he came back from Seattle empty handed and not even a lead on who was killing small innocent children down there.

He had been acting very depressed ever since, as if it was somehow his fault that he nor any of the police down in Seattle could find the murderer. Now, I began wondering if it was a good idea to tell Charlie that Jacob and I were dating- for right now, atlest.

"You know, Jake- I think we should hold this off until later- how 'bout you." I asked, with a nervous chuckle. His arm was protectively around my shoulder, remote in his right hand, flipping through the channels casually while I sat next to him, freaking out.

"Come on Bella- he'll be happy, he seems so stressed out with work, why not lighten his mood?" Jacob suggested, turning his head to me and kissing me on the nose. My foot continued to shake nervously, out of my control.

"I dunno- I don't feel like you getting shot or something stupid; especially since he's not so up on clams about me dating since- Edward and all." I said, turning and staring at the meaningless television that was now on some idiotic channel that had a man checking out a call about big-foot being in the area. But, thinking about it, I was sitting next to my werewolf boyfriend- so I couldn't really say what existed or didn't, now.

"Up on clams?" Jacob asked after a moment, I turned to him to see his quizzical expression. I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What is that? An expression or something." he asked, chuckling whole- heartedly. I rolled my eyes,

"Duh, what you've never heard of it? It means like: not so fantastic about the idea…gosh." I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder, punching him gently (for my sake) in the stomach playfully.

"Sounds like a drug- clams- 'up on clams'." he said, more to himself. I rolled my eyes again, smiling- he was so cute sometimes.

Jacob's head suddenly popped up- not exactly in alarm.

"What's wrong?" I whispered softly, my foot stopped shaking. Jacob turned to me and smiled,

"Hmmm...A few weeks ago I would never have thought we'd be having this conversation with Charlie." he said, grinning happily.

"He's here- already?" I asked, about to stand up. I had already gotten his dinner prepared nice and hot- it was currently heating up in the microwave to sort of bribe him with in a way. Jacob smiled at me and my nervous attitude.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen grabbing his food out of the microwave, making the food look all elegant and delicious- more so than usual, then I set it on the table, and poured him a glass of ice tea, right as I heard the door open. Jacob was sitting on the couch, smirking widely- trying to hold back a laugh.

Charlie entered the room, after hanging his gun belt on the hook (good) eyeing Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob- nice to see you over here." Charlie said, sincerely, "What's been going on with you- something good with you smiling like that." he chuckled. Okay, fantastic, he's in a good mood. Honestly I don't know what I was getting all out of shape about- Charlie loved Jacob, Jake's father was Charlie's best friend- how could he not. I don't know what I was so worried about; my hours of paranoid anticipation a seemed silly now.

Charlie sat down at the table, thanking me for his food. I sat down across from him- I saw Jacob smiling lovingly at me while he stood up in one quick blink.

"This is delicious, Hun." Charlie said with a mouthful of lasagna. Jacob walked over and sat on the other side of Charlie, smiling at me.

"So- dad, how was your day…" wait- I shouldn't have said that. Suddenly his face went all depressed again, but he didn't dismiss himself as he usually did.

"It was fine." he said simply, I didn't push it. Jacob motioned me on, and I took a deep breath and decided to just come on with it- of course my mouth at other plans,

"So…dad…I er- um…me and Jacob- you know, have been hanging out…for awhile now…and er- um….you know…me and him- Jacob and I-"

"Chief Swan, I would like your permission to date your daughter." Jacob interrupted calmly. I shot my eyes at him. _Hello_ didn't he see I was about to tell him…well I guess anyone could make that mistake. Charlie stopped eating, his face still crutched over this plate, fork in air.

I finally, after about thirty seconds, saw him finish chewing the food in his mouth. I looked at Jacob, he looked calm in the face but his eyes were slightly nervous. Charlie finished chewing, and then sat up straight, turning to me- oh god.

"I thought you two were just friends…" Charlie said, rather shocked, but his face showed no sign of anger or anything close to it. My cheek, I felt, went red- damn my blushing.

"Things change, dad, I really- like Jacob." I said, I think if I said love it would be too much for him to handle so soon. Then he looked at Jacob, in the all too familiar fatherly over-protective way I had seen him give Edward Cullen time and time again. At the thought I remembered Edward's face- his perfect face; the same one I had seen a few weeks ago in my bedroom. The face that ran away before I could say anything. The same one that I didn't want to run away…

I quickly shook him out of my head and focused on Jacob and Charlie. Jacob had a small smile playing on his face, while Charlie looked at him with a somewhat mock-serious expression; it looked like he wanted to bust out into a dance.

"Jacob- may I talk to you in the other room for a quick second." Charlie asked, standing up from his chair, Jacob nodded, his eyes looking nervous, but his face stayed calm when he turned to me and smiled, and he followed Charlie into the hallway.

I was suddenly feeling suspicious and nervous at the same time. What did Charlie have to tell Jacob that he didn't want me to hear? I strained my eyes hoping to catch a hint of something he was saying, but I heard nothing. I half expected for a gunshot to be fired off any second, but I knew Charlie wouldn't shoot my boyfriend…yeah, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't…unless they deserved it or something. But then again Jacob had just changed from the son of Billy Black, the nice respectable little kid Charlie saw, to the boy that's dating his daughter.

After what seemed like ten hours Charlie and Jacob reentered the room. They were both smiling so I'm guessing that was a good sign. After all Jacob was the type of guy parents couldn't help but like, and girls couldn't help but love. Suddenly for no reason I felt jealous- how many other girls had Jacob dated…? I pushed that out of my mind, as Charlie spoke to Jacob.

"Take care of her, Jacob." he said, with a nod, smiling at me, then going into the living room and flipping on the television; after a second he came back grabbed his plate of food and went back into the other room. Jacob grinned at me, and then sat down next to me at the table.

"What did he say?" I asked hurriedly. His eyes gazed into mine, and then he looked down at, with a pained look on his face.

"Er- nothing really, just a little chat…" Jacob answered, I raised my eyebrow, letting it go in the hope he'd tell me later once my dad wasn't around.

"Oh…okay…" I concluded the subject. Jacob looked at me and smile again and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you Bella Swan." he said, my heart fluttered and my stomach had butterflies when he said it; I blushed, and smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you too Jacob Black."

Jacob left around ten o'clock, leaving me lonely. But still I was extremely happy by the time I went to bed after telling a very drowsy Charlie goodnight.

I changed into a new pair of pajamas I had gotten awhile back but never wore- orange and pink dotted shorts, and a matching orange shirt with pink dots. I climbed into bed, smile still on my face. I don't remember ever being this happy, my insides felt all tingly and warm.

I don't know how I got so lucky, that Jacob was now mine and how good he was to me. Sometimes it felt too good to be true, but then I decided that nothing would tear me apart from Jacob now. Billy and Charlie approved, not that I thought they weren't going to. This was probably one of their dreams, combining our families and whatnot.

You'd think, with Jacob being a werewolf and everything, that he'd be aggressive; but he was nothing like that. He was gentle and sweet and perfect…

After awhile I finally fell asleep. Without Jacob here I was getting colder, and I began not to like the feeling. I snuggled closer to my blankets, feeling only a little bit warmer; what I wouldn't give to be in bed with Jacob right now, with his strong muscular arms around me, his warm body pressed against mine.

_"Who are you?" I asked quietly. The little girl's looking into my eyes, tears falling down them. She shook her head,_

_"I'm lost…" she whispered, I knelt down beside her, not knowing what to do. _

_"Stand up, come with me, I'll take you home with me." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for her. She just stared at it, _

_"Your lost too- They're looking for you too- They'll get all of us, ever last one- until they're not thirsty anymore." she said, in a faint whisper. My eyes open wide in shock. _

_"Your- You were on the news- I've seen you before. You were one of the girls who were…kidnapped…" I said, thinking out loud. She just looked at me, tears never ceasing to fall. "Wait- what do you mean 'until they're not thirsty anymore'." I asked. My heart was hammering fast, and my breathing was uneven. _

_The girl looked down at the forest grown, and shook her head. _

_"Forks is next." _

My eyes flashed open, and I realized I was covered in sweat. I was panting heavily, my heart beating fast. I wiped my hair out of my face. The coldness in the air was now comforting. I closed my eyes again, and kept telling myself it was just a dream- it was just a dream. But not matter how many times I said it in my head; I knew that this had to be some type of sign. Those murders were done with Seattle and were coming to Forks; our small innocent town, even the people in the news a few weeks ago said there weren't any more attacks in Seattle. Would anyone believe me if I told them, would they think I was crazy? No- I don't think so, Charlie would probably believe me.

I sat up in my bed, trying to calm my heard down. I opened my eyes, and gasped- I'm pretty sure I was close to a heart attack.

He stood there, quiet still, not breathing; His pale face and golden eyes staring at me.

**A/n:] Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know this chapter short, but it did what needed to be done. Please review, and give me some suggestion of what you might want to happen or something to help me out with this story ******** (Also: that whole "up on clams" thing, I used that expression before and no one got it- I don't understand…maybe it's not a popular expression or something?") Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I was bond to make. Next chapter up next week (May 12****th**** or sooner, depends on how fast I finish these chapters) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (see chapter one) **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one; but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. I have a feeling that this chapter might be a bit rushed, because- I think- this is the hardest chapter to do because Edward is returning and I've already done this chapter about 3 times, but either you like it or you don't…sorry if you don't, I'll try to win you over in the next chapters. **

**C****hapter Preview: Edward has returned. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"A friend is someone who will always be there when everyone else fails."**_

**Chapter Two: The Crying Child**

My heart was beating fast, I felt like I was back at the Camalens' house a few weeks ago. A nervous- sinking feeling ran down to my stomach, while the chilly air from the window blew in sending shivers down my spine.

I sat there, completely still- almost as still as his statue-like structure. I stared at his uneasy face, not knowing what to do or say and half expecting him to jump out my window like he did two weeks ago. I was waiting for him to say something- anything. Why was he here? Why was he trying to cause me so much heartache? Why couldn't he just keep his promise and stay out of my life, no matter how much I wanted to see him after he had left two weeks ago. I began shaking, half because the open window and half because my heart was beginning to hurt.

"I'm sorry- I'll close the window…" Edward murmured, rushing to the window, after seeing me shiver, and closing it. I didn't know what to say, or what I should do? Why was he even here? And why didn't he answer my questions? Oh right…I didn't ask anything out loud…

"I-I…" I began, but then somehow my voice just decided to just stop right then and there. He looked at me; his perfect golden eyes stared into my plain brown ones. It seemed like he was speechless too, which I hated- why couldn't he just say something so I didn't feel so stupid and confused.

"Bella- I know you're probably angry that I'm here…again- and I want to apologize for that first, before I tell you why I'm here in the first place." My throat felt dry and even though I wanted to say something, even if I didn't know what, I just couldn't. When he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, he just continued, "There's something going on in Seattle and no one in my family- not even Carlisle who's checked it out a few times while we were gone, knows what it is." I sat up straighter in my bed, he saw I was interested, "You may know many children have been disappearing down there, and at first we just expected it to be a human thing, it doesn't sound like something our kind would do- but now Carlisle thinks it's something bigger than that. He thinks there might be an army or clan of vampires living off of children's blood." I stayed silent, hoping that he would answer the millions of questions running through my mind without actually having to ask them. "We don't know what's going on really, but all we know they're done with Seattle and might be coming to forks." My mind went dead, all I could hear was the little girl in my dream, _forks is next,_ my heart beat raced inside my chest- I knew he could hear it. "Bella…please say something-anything- shout at me if you must, just don't be silent." Ilooked down, trying to think of what to say.

"Edward- I- I why did you come back?" I asked, softly, my heart was hurting- I wanted Jacob to bust through the door and kick Edward out and make my pain go away again, because I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him to leave…even if I wanted him to.

Edward was statue-like again, and then spoke- his voice was hard,

"I asked Alice to check up on you a few weeks ago, and she couldn't see anything- and I was worried. So I came back to see what had happened, your car was here but you weren't so I got even more worried- I couldn't find you anywhere in Forks, nor your father. I waited here for awhile- thinking the worst and hoping for the best. When you came home with…Jacob…and…" my face went red, and I looked away from him, anywhere to get away from his hurt, dazzling eyes.

"…Jacob and I are going out now." I confessed, it felt weird to say it to him.

"I know." he said, his voice hard and expressionless. I took a deep breath,

"You know I'm fine, though, why do you keep returning- you promised you weren't going to hurt me and you come back even though you said you wouldn't." I felt hysterical, and I couldn't control it, but I tried to stay calm, I could feel my voice shaking. I wanted to act hard and tough towards him, but I felt weak and powerless. Edward looked down, his head in his hand, running his hands through his hair.

"You don't know how much it hurts me to see you…to see you with him, and want to be with you still, but also want you to be happy…" Edward started, not looking up, "I need to be here- I need to protect you- Alice…Alice had a vision of something awful happing to you, and I won't let it come true." I looked at him, my heart racing; I didn't bother asking Edward what Alice saw- I expected it me dying, as usual.

"So- you want me to accept you coming back because…you- you think you need to protect me from vampires you think are after me…?" I was getting angrier at Edward being here, but it came out in frustrated tears, "It's not up to you to protect me anymore, Edward." It stung my throat to say his name, suddenly my voice was loud and angry, "You had your chance to protect me and you dumped my like trash-do you have any idea how you made me feel- how much you hurt me- what you put me through?!"

"Bella- please listen to Me." he rushed over to my bedside and keeled down, it was too hard to look into his golden eyes so I settled for the side of his neck "I'm not asking for you to give anything you have with him up- or even find it in your heart to forgive me for abandoning you…all I ask is that you trust me enough to let me stay here because I cannot let any harm come to you…"

"I don't think I could handle you being here, I love Jacob and I don't want to hurt him…and I don't want to hurt you either…" I said, softly, still not looking into his perfect, dazzling eyes. I saw Edward look down, with the corner of my eye and I looked at him. Even though I shouldn't be feeling guilty- I did. Even though it was his fault I was with Jacob and not him- I didn't want to hurt him still, by him watching me be with someone else.

I don't know what led me to do it, but I climbed out of bed and wrapped my arms around his cold body, hugging him.

"I would settle for friends if it means you don't hate me anymore." his voice was hard, but he wrapped his arms gently around me too.

"I, regrettably, could never hate you, but I need to talk to Jacob about this…" I said, pulling out of the hug to look at him, finally, in his eyes. He gave me a small smile, and lifted me up, placing me back on the bed.

"Yeah…you should…and I guess Jacob…"he said his name as if spitting out acid, but then controlled himself and smiled apologetic at me, "I guess he wouldn't like it if I stayed here while you slept…so I'll come by tomorrow morning." he said, sounding uneasy, I nodded. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about Jacob finding out about Edward and I's skeptical friendship. I don't know if it was even possible for Edward and me to even be just friends, but it shouldn't hurt to at least try right?

I decided, as Edward jumped from my window and disappeared into the night, that I would wake up early and rush down to La Push and explain everything to Jacob before he found out by himself. Of course that was easier said than done.

**A/n: Okay, I know this chapter was freakishly short, but it did what I wanted it to do, and that was bringing Edward back. Yes, I know some of you probably hate me, but come on- it's only chapter 2. Also it was probably the shortest conversation in history between the two, but again, it's only Chapter 2, a lot more talking between them. Please leave a review, and comment on what you might want to happen or think will happen- it helps me a lot with pushing the story foreword. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I made. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one; but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. I hope you are enjoying this story, and actually this chapter is dedicated to me friend, Joseph, because he told me about this experience with his girlfriend and she was going to become friends with her ex- but anyway…on with the story. This chapter was written by Brianna, by I (Vanessa) edited it, and I will probably write the next few chapters (go to briannawazhere13's profile for more info.) Sorry about this chapter taking so long to get out. **

**Chapter Preview: Bella tells Jacob about Edward. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"All of our young lives we search for someone to love, someone who makes us complete. We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere and somehow there is someone searching for us."**_

**Chapter Three: Truce **

"Bella- I'm expecting a package around nine to eleven, so do you mind staying around to sign for it?" Charlie asked, putting his gun belt around his waist and his rain coat on. Outside rain was pouring hard; a more than likely thunderstorm was on the way.

I did mind staying here, I needed to go talk to Jacob this morning before Edward came, but it was my dad, and I was trying to be nice since he gave his acceptance of me and Jacob dating, and for some reason his approval meant a lot to me.

"Sure dad- what's coming?" I asked, I wasn't all that curious but I was trying to be nice and conversational, trying to keep his mind off the kidnapped children he felt so emotionally connected to.

"Nothing exciting, something for work- well, I have to go now, see you tonight." Charlie said, walking out into the falling rain.

I rushed to the phone; quickly dialing the number I had learned by heart from calling it so many times. Billy answered,

"Hi Billy, may I speak to Jacob." I asked, Billy Black's husky, but friendly voice answered back.

"He's out with the pack right now- been out since last night- I'll tell him to come over there when he comes back." Billy said, I thanked him then hung up the phone. I took a deep breath; I walked upstairs to my bedroom. If Jacob was out, probably far from forks running with werewolves, there was no chance he'd be here when Edward came right? I decided not to worry, and went to my closet to get dressed.

I took a quick shower; blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my jeans and layered long-sleeved t-shirt. As soon as I got the last piece of clothing on, the door bell rang, echoing through the quiet house. I took a deep breath, readying myself to see him again, as I walked downstairs towards the front door. I closed my eyes and inhaled largely once more then opened the door.

Edward stood there, perfect in every way. From the tips of his damp hair which was blowing in the heavy wind, to his golden eyes, and his perfectly shaped body; I couldn't look away- I didn't want to look away; but somehow I did, leading him inside my house.

"Do you want something to drink- um never mind." I had forgotten some of the restrictions Edward had, until right now. Edward smiled at me and sat in Charlie's chair, I sat on the couch, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Finally, Edward spoke,

"Bella- are you okay…I mean, if you don't want me to be here right now- I can go." he said, but I didn't trust it, and to be honest I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Is there any news on the vampires from Seattle?" I asked, changing the subject. To be honest I wasn't scared of these vampires much, anymore. I was angrier than anything and sad for those poor, innocent children who lost their lives and no one even knows where their bodies are or who did it to them.

"Nothing much, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Esme went out hunting and they think they found tracks headed towards Canada, they're following them as we speak." Edward said, looking around the room. I wondered if they found that the vampires were headed to Canada, if he would leave again since there was nothing to protect me from- then I wondered if I wanted him to or not.

"So, you guys are all back?" I asked, to be honest- I was glad, even if I didn't want to be- but I missed them all, they were like a family to me.

"Yeah, we're all back- same house and everything." Edward replied; I nodded in understanding. It was quiet for a long time; I didn't know what to say. I began feeling awkward and uneasy, but it was somewhat comforting to know that he was here.

"How have you been?" I asked, trying to start a normal, friend to friend conversation. He looked at me and smiled, probably noticing what I was trying to do.

"I've been alright, how have you been." Edward asked, with a slight smirk. I smiled,

"I've been alright; recently, about two weeks ago I was kidnapped…" I told him; his face turned deadly serious- and immediately I knew I shouldn't have told him that.

"What? How? By who?" Edward asked, hurriedly, his voice rising with anger, but his face concerned.

"It's nothing, honestly- I mean, well, not anymore- please don't freak out." I added, and then I decided I should just tell him. "These men, werewo-"

"Bella, quiet!" Edward ordered, jumping up out of his seat, and smelling the air, grabbing my arm protectively and pulling me off the couch.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I whispered urgently. He did not answer but looked towards the door, gripping me behind him. He took a deep breath, his eyes far away.

"Jacob-he's coming- he…" he turned around to me, looking into my eyes. "I need to go."

"What? I mean- well, you don't need to- the treaty doesn't matter here- you can be here..." I said, quietly, I don't know why- I didn't want Edward to be here when Jacob was before I got a chance to talk to him alone- but for some reason, at the time; I didn't want him to leave.

"It's not that…Bella- Jacob- I dunno if I should tell you, but- he's- a werewolf…" he said, hushed. I looked at him strangely.

"Edward…I know that." I replied, there was a hurried, loud banging at the door. I ran to go answer it, a sick feeling went to my stomach as I opened the door and saw Jacob, his face was stern, and he grabbed my hand, like Edward had, and pulled me behind him, easing into the house.

"Jacob- please calm down- Ed-" I stopped when Edward came into view, he stared at us his eyes were hard and pain, but the rest of him stayed expressionless.

"What is he doing here?" Jacob asked, not trying to hide the disgust in his voice, his arm was tightly around me.

"I was just leaving." Edward said his voice monotone and careful. I looked at him; even if he did leave me, but if what he said, yesterday, was true and he did still want to be with me and it hurt him to see me with him- it made me feel more than guilty, even if I shouldn't.

"I don't care why you're leaving- why are you here?" Jacob demanded.

"Jacob- stop- he's here because…you know the attacks down in Seattle, well Edward and his family think there're vampires down there and they might be headed towards Forks- he's only here to look after me-"

"To protect you!" he said outraged, I looked at him, trying to calm him down- after all I knew what happens when he gets angry. "What does he not think I am able to protect you?" he demanded me, but his eyes towards Edward who stood perfectly still.

"Well, considering she's been kidnapped by some type of- werewolf hunters-" the way he was looking at Jacob I could tell he was reading his thoughts, but his tone showed no emotion, "Considering that…you haven't done such a great job at it." I looked at Edward, shocked he would say that.

"Jacob- that's not true." I said, pulling him into the kitchen, glaring at Edward, Jacob looked at me- his face angry. "Jacob please, calm down- whenever you get mad you really scare me." this seemed to trigger something, because instantly he frowned sadly.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Bella- it's just…I've seen how he's hurt you, before, and I won't let that happen again, he's a vampire-"

"And you're a werewolf…" I interrupted.

"Yes- and we're sworn enemies- Bella; you don't understand I won't wait around to let him hurt you again, don't trust him like you did before." Jacob whispered to me, I looked down and took a deep breath; after a moment I looked back up at him.

"Jacob- I love you now, I won't let anything come between us. But Edward and I have been through too much for us to be nothing now; please, do this for me- trust me- Edward and I are going to try it out as friends." I said, hopefully.

He looked at me for a moment, then wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"I love you, Bella- and as long as you think- somehow, oddly- this is the right thing for you…I'll stand behind you…but the moment he shows any sign of-." I looked at him warningly and he stopped talking and gave me a cute apologetic smile- which I loved. "Bring him in here- I want to talk to him really quick." He said, I gave him a skeptical look, but left the kitchen and went into the hallway where Edward stood leaned against the wall, with an extremely pained look on his face.

"Please, Edward." I asked, I already knew he knew what Jacob had asked. He turned his head towards me, then nodded and left the room. I strained my ears to hear what Jacob had to tell him, he didn't whisperer but it was low enough that I had to get nearly to the doorway to hear.

"I shall call a truce- for now- if you and your people agree- I don't think the pack will agree to it, so there's still no going on our land, still, but I'll promise not rip you to shreds whenever I see you. And again I'm doing this for Bella- I still despise what you did to her." his voice went lower "You're an idiot- you know that right?- she's the most…perfect, altruistic, beautiful, most wonderful girl in the world- and you left her heartbroken- and if you ever so much as think about hurting her in any way again, I will find some way to kill your fucking ass…you might've been the first guy she's ever loved, but I guarantee you I'll be the last." I looked down, not knowing if I should feel bad for Edward for Jacob talking to him like that- especially if Edward still cared about me- or to run to Jacob and kiss him senseless for loving me enough to stand up to a vampire.

Bella walked out of the room, not needing to hear anymore. Edward just nodded and looked at Jacob.

"Your welcome." Edward said, softly, reading Jacob's mind. "For... wanting to come back to protect her…I know you know what's out there- I know you know you can't do it alone." Jacob glared,

"I didn't _say_ thank you!" Jacob demanded, he hated this bloodsucker being able to be inside his head.

"You didn't have to." Edward replied.

**A/n: Okay, wow, I'm done with Chapter 3- and again, sorry for these chapters being so short, but the shorter the chapters the more chapters there are and I don't want to drag out the story too much. Well, anywhoo, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and understand everything (please review) Also leave comment on what you might want to see happen, I already have an outline of the story, but it's never too late to put your input (that is, of course, unless your reading this after I'm done with the story and not while it is still being written) Anyway, with that said please review. Also as you can see I kinda changed into third person from first person, the story will be mostly written Bella's point-of-view, but I might jump to third person sometimes if I want you to know something else slightly important in the chapter, but I don't want Bella to know just yet. Sorry for taking so long to update, I will put up chapter 4 tomorrow instead of having everyone wait for chapter 4 (since I've already wrote it) since no one has been bugging me about updating so soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: (see Chapter 3) **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one; but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. This Chapter was written by Brianna, and looked over and edited by Vanessa. **

**Chapter Preview: In all relationships there a good times and bad times. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"No one should have to brave this world alone."**_

**Chapter Four: Ups and Downs**

"Bella- I have to go now- the pack is calling me." Jacob said, kissing my neck still. Since last night Jacob had been very…well, let's say friendly…after Edward left. It seemed weird to be saying goodbye to Edward every night before Charlie got home, I never used to say bye to him, because a few hours later I'd be laying next to him in my bed. But now it was Jacob and I who were lying in my bed, him kissing me gently and for the last half an hour telling me he needs to leave, but making no effort to move.

"What do they want?" I finally asked. I still hadn't gotten quite used to the fact that Jacob could hear the other members of the packs, as of right now- in his human form- he couldn't hear their thoughts, but (as he told me before) he knew when they were calling him.

"I don't know- it's not an emergency or someone would've come by now." Jacob said, kissing me on the lips, I smiled and leaned back against my pillows.

"Jacob- you should go, your family needs you." I said, even though I didn't want him to leave for any reason whatsoever.

"It's probably just patrolling." Jacob, complained, kissing me on the neck again, I closed my eyes and fell into. "I'd much rather do this tonight." he said softly in my ear, I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"My dad's going to be back soon." I protested, giggling. He smirked and rubbed his palm down the side of my body.

"He's not here yet." Jacob suggested, kissing me gently with his warm lips. I smiled, and wiggled closer to his body (which was pretty hard to do at this point) and lifted his shirt off, revealing his tight, muscular abs. He grinned and kissed me on the neck, lifting my shirt off. I felt completely comfortable around him now, there was none of that awkward 'what am I allowed to do' kind of stuff; he knew what I wanted and I knew what he wanted.

Jacob stopped for a second, his hand about to unclip my bra, he looked out my window; the curtain was blowing in the breeze from the open window.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, giggling, kissing his neck. He looked down at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Your…_friend_…is close- I can smell him." Jacob complained his voice hard. I leaned back on the pillow and kissed his hand.

"How close?" I asked, trying to avert his disgusted face away from the window.

"Close enough for me to smell him…" he answered.

"C'mon Jake, don't worry about him- worry about me." I said, I didn't want Edward being back now to mess up what Jacob and I had. I got out of his grip, stood up off the bed and walked over to the window, shutting it.

"Bella- I don't know if I can- I don't even know why you want him here…I just- I will not watch him hurt you again…I mean, why do you want him here- I can protect you on my own, I don't need him and his bloodsucker pals to protect you…or does that mean you don't think I can't actually protect you?" Jacob asked his voice low.

"Jacob- you know that's not it at all…I told you already how I feel why can't you just accept the fact that I want to be friends with him…" I said, I really didn't understand why he had to make this so hard, it's not like I forced them to be in the same room as each other every waking moment.

"Because there is no reason I can think of that you'd still want to be around him after what he put you through, the only reason I can think of is that you still lo-" he stopped, and I fell silent, having about to argue back. He looked down, and I looked at him, sadly.

"You think I still love him?" I asked, walking over to the bed and wrapping my arms around him. He looked into my eyes.

"It's just- now that I see you around him, I'm remembering back to how it felt when you and him were dating and how jealous and angry I was, and how your eyes lit up when he walked into the room and how deeply I wanted you to look at me the way you did him…and now that your mine, I don't want to take a chance in loosing you…" he had his head down, as if trying to cover up the shame in what he had said. I felt guilty now, I knew I shouldn't have accepted Edward back- I knew it there was a chance that it might hurt Jacob in some way, and I did it- I'm the most selfish person in the world.

"Jacob, I'm sorry- I didn't know- I…" I spat out

"No, Bella- you have no reason to be sorry…I mean, I understand…you want him back in your life- you never even wanted him out of it- and at the time I was…convenient…" he said quietly.

"Don't say that!" I commanded, hitting his arm, angrily, "Jacob, I love you- not Edward- so no matter how unreal or unbelievable that may sound to you, I do- I love you and I will always and forever love you and do not think for one moment that that is not true!" I stood up and walk into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door, tears were falling down my cheeks, it annoyed me how sensitive I was emotionally. But I couldn't believe that he thought I was still in love with Edward when I tried to make it more than clear I was in love with him. And how dare he think he was the 'better choice at the time' and that I am the type of person to leave him just because my ex-boyfriend came back.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Bella, please open the door." Jacob's voice was low and apologetic, but I didn't care- he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Just go to your pack now, Jacob; just leave me alone for right now." I answered back, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Bella please, I'm sorry- I didn't mean what I said- I didn't mean to make your cry- Please Bella, just open the door." Jacob begged I knew I shouldn't have walked over to the door and unlocked it, and give in so fast, but-I did. Jacob walked in hurriedly, as if expecting I would close it if he didn't get in fast enough. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. "Bella- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean it, It didn't come out right. I know I'm not perfect, not like you think Cullen is- but I will try my best to be as close to it as possible, and I never want to hurt you, so I won't bring it up again, Bella- I promise- please don't cry." I buried my face in his chest, and he held me tightly, his face buried in my hair, rocking me gently.

"Don't ever say I don't love you, Jake, just…don't…" I told him softly, muffled, into his shirt. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"I'm in love with you Bella Swan, I always have and I _always will_." Jacob told me, and again as he said it my heart leaped again, like it normally did. I smiled lightly in his chest and he kissed the top of my head again.

"I love you" I replied, simply, into his chest, and wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up, and carried me to my bed, laying me on my purple comforter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me once on the lips.

"I should go now… and Sam is now calling me, I think he wants us to go on night patrol or something- I'll probably be in a lot of trouble if I don't go now." Jacob joked; I smiled gently and kissed him again.

"Alright, but come back tomorrow." I said, kissing him again on the cheek. He grinned and kissed me on the lips.

"First thing in the morning." he answered, as I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. No matter how mad I was at him a minute ago, it all dissolved away to a point in which I barley remembered it. All I wanted was for him to be with me as close as humanly or wolfly possible.

"Bye bye, then." I giggled, kissing him on his lips again; he smiled and kissed me back. After about three minutes we broke apart, panting heavily. "You really should leave now." I said, laughing. He smirked and stood up, pulling me up with him.

I walked him to the door, where we spend another five minutes, telling each other goodbye. After awhile he left, leaving me alone in the house as the rain began to pick up again. I went to the kitchen to start dinner for Charlie and me and had just put the casserole in the oven when the phone rang.

I picked it up and heard a beautiful, musical voice.

"Bella- are you okay?" Alice asked, urgently, "Edward's coming over."

"What why?" I asked, confused, "What happened?"

"I couldn't see you for a long time again, Bella- so Edward got all worried and is about to come, he should be there by now-" the doorbell rang, and turned around, suddenly startled.

"Um- yeah, I'm pretty sure that's him now." I said, setting the timer on the oven and walking over towards the door. I unlocked the bottom lock and opened the door, Edward stood there, hair and clothes soaking wet.

"Bella- what's wrong? What happened? Where were you? " Edward asked, showing himself in, and looking around.

"Nowhere- I've been with Jacob this whole time…well he's gone now, but-"

"Jacob- the wolf?" Alice said on the phone, "Give the phone to Edward real quick, Bella, please." Alice a**s**ked, I handed Edward the phone. They spoke quickly and quietly, I heard the oven beep in the kitchen and went to take out the casserole.

Edward came in a moment later, putting the cordless phone back on its charger.

"What's going on?" I asked, leaning again the kitchen counter, having set the food on top of the stove to cool off.

"Well, Alice has a theory that when you're with your wolf friend- she is unable to see you in her visions, and well…that doesn't make her very confident about us being able to protect you." Edward said, his eyes deeply locked in mine, in a way I felt almost trance.

"Well, if I'm with Jacob then you guys don't need to worry." I said, defending my werewolf boyfriend. Edward studied me, and after a second I felt uncomfortable and turned around to cut the casserole. I felt Edward's eyes still on me, so I took my time trying to cut it into neat squares.

"If you believe that…then I'll try not to worry as much…" Edward finished, and I finally turned around.

"Thank you…" I told him, feeling a tad bit awkward now. "Um- is there any news of the vampires?"

"Nothing much- that's what's disturbing us. There are no tracks, no traces of anything they left behind, nothing but the bodies of blood-drained children that neither the police nor we have discovered yet. We suspect that it's about two or three of them, probably very old- older than Carlisle; usually older vampires need younger blood to stay strong." Edward explained, as I put the some casserole on a plate for Charlie, then on another for me and the walking over to the table and placing it next to two glasses of water.

"I don't know what to say- I just hope they stop, I'm sick of having nightmares." I told, putting my hair up into a ponytail then putting the leftover casserole in the oven to stay hot in case Charlie wanted more.

"What nightmares?" Edward asked, following me, racing around the kitchen, with his eyes.

"Nothing…well- I don't know- it's just dreams." I explained, sitting down at the table, Edward stayed standing.

"So there's been more than one? About what?" Edward asked, he seemed frustrated with the fact that he didn't already know, on account of the fact that I was the only mind he couldn't read.

"About a little girl whose lost in the forest…her eyes were black…and she was crying…" I said, trying to remember back. "She kept telling me she was lost- and when I asked her who she was she wouldn't answer- but when I told her to come back home with me she told me I was lost too. And then she said 'Forks is next'" I concluded, and Edward's eyes seemed far away for a second, then they met mine.

"That's…interesting." Edward commented, he eased closer to me after sitting down next to me.

"It was just a dream…" I said, finishing my food. Edward stayed silent, and I didn't try to penetrate that silence, either. It felt awkward being with him alone, ever since he came back, but still- I did not want him to leave. There was something about Edward being there that made me comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, and I didn't know which side to listen to. And the fact that Jacob didn't like him here, made me feel selfish- truthfully I didn't know why I wanted him here in the first place, I don't think 'we've been through too much' and 'I want to be friends' was enough for what he had put me through after he dumped me, but still- oddly- I did not want him to leave, no matter how much it tormented for him to be here.

"Bella…I should go- I know how you feel, and the less time I spent around you…the better- I think…" he said, he waited for my approval, but I didn't want to give it to him. I just nodded, and looked down at the crumbs left on my plate; he stood up, a look of uneasiness swept over his perfect face.

"I never meant to hurt you, Bella…I just wanted to keep you safe…" he said, quietly, barley auditable.

"It's always about wanting to keep me safe…" I told him, "I get that- I understand that…but…you're always looking for what you _think_ is best for me, when the best thing for me…_at the time_… was for you to be with me, and just to keep me safe, with you here…"I told him, looking at my plate and fidgeting with my fork.

"I'm sorry…for everything I did to you…I wish I could take it back- but I can't, that's one of the many cruel things in life…" Edward said, he walked towards the door body looking like a moving statue.

"I forgive you, Edward…" I spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear; he stopped where he was for about a second, and then continued towards the door, a little less stiff. I turned back to my food once I heard the front door open and close, I took a deep breath- having him here was harder than I thought it would be.

**A/n: This is the end of Chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it, and understood anything. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes I might've made and overlooked. Please review and comment, tell me the stuff you don't understand too because I feel like nothing is making sense right now- to me. Sorry about the slow updating, next chapters are probably going to be taking awhile since we've finally caught up to the chapters I'm writing (chapter 5). Again, please review and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. Sorry for how long it took this chapter to come out, I had writers block AND I was on vacation, so that didn't help. ALSO, I had just seen the New Moon Teaser trailer on May 31****st**** and I had to watch that about 50 times (it was awesome- Ahh, Jasper- Ahh, Jacob's so sexy) anywhoo, on with the story. **

**Chapter Preview: Charlie leaves one morning and Edward stops by**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Where there is smoke, there's fire. Where there's you, there's desire."**_

**Chapter Five: Baseball**

Even after Edward left, it still felt like he was still there. His presence had dazzled me, like it usually would have; but for some reason, I thought, that after he left me and put me through so much pain, I wouldn't be remotely attracted to him, or even fall for his 'vampire beauty', but I did, and around him I could barley think- it was like I was meeting him, for the first time, all over again.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

The phone rang and I ran to answer it, hopefully it was Charlie- he was not here yet, and it was getting late, plus his food was getting cold.

I picked up the phone,

"Hello?" I answered; I immediately knew it wasn't Charlie.

"Hey, Bells, I won't be coming back over tonight- Sam's having the pack go on patrol around the perimeter tonight, they smell your bloodsucker friend near, so I guess I'll have to explain that your vampires are back." Jacob said with his deep, growl-like voice.

"I guess your friends won't like me very much now, huh?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, you're still on our side when it comes down it, right?" Jacob asked, his voice questionable, and saying it as if that's what he's been trying to ask that for awhile.

"I told you, Jake, I'm on nobody's side, I don't even believe there should be sides- and it's not fair that I have to pick…but I love you Jacob, that's the only side I'm willing to be on." I replied, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Fine, that's good enough for me- I dunno about the pack- but all that matters is you and me." his voice went lower and I heard chuckling in the background, and a very distinct, hearty laugh I recognized as Quil's.

"Are your friend's teasing you?" I giggled; I could see Jacob's expression in my head.

"No- they're just acting like idiots, right now." Jacob answered, chuckling. "Well, I've gotta go now- Sam's getting kinda frustrated about all the time I spend talking to you, but who cares- I'm a rebel. But I'll be over tomorrow, okay?" Jacob asked.

"Alright, love you." I replied.

"I love you too." he concluded, and I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. I put Charlie's food in the oven, to keep it warm; just then I heard the front door being unlocked.

Charlie walked into the living room, after removing his gun belt, he walked into the kitchen, and his face looked surprised to see me for some reason.

"Smells good, bells, what'd you make?" he asked sitting down at the table, his eyes looked heavy, and he seemed really down about something. I pulled his plate of roast from the oven and set it before him, and took a seat across from him.

We sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for awhile, while Charlie ate.

"Bells, I don't want you going out of town for awhile." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" I asked, but I'm pretty sure I already knew why.

"The stuff going on in Seattle is freaking a lot of people our right now, and I don't want you leaving Forks until we got things straightened up." Charlie explained.

"Have there been more attacks?" I asked, quietly.

"No- but there is still aren't any leads on the whereabouts of the children." Charlie told me, "And-well it doesn't put many people at ease to know that there's a deranged killer out there who we can't catch. There's nothing, no fingerprints, footprints- since the children are missing still we have no way to identify them. There are no connections between the children, nothing- I've never seen anything like this before. "Charlie said, exasperated. I wanted to tell Charlie what was going on, for the first time since I learned about the existence of vampires, but I knew I couldn't- and I doubt he would believe me, I doubt if anyone would believe me if I told them. But still, I hated seeing Charlie going so crazy over this; it seemed like the only thing on his mind recently.

"Do you think they're still alive? - the children" I asked. I didn't believe they were. Once vampires got a hold of them, they were gone- they were 'dead' either way.

"I have a fool's hope- but it doesn't look to good." he said, I placed my hand on Charlie's shoulder, trying to comfort him- and feeling a bit awkward as I tried.

"It's not your fault dad- don't get so worked up on it- people are crazy, and they do these things. Don't lose your mind over it…" I told him, I tried to imply for him to give up, because if he went looking for the vampires, who knows what might happen to him; not that I thought Charlie could actually find them, they were probably long gone by now, and going into Canada like Edward said.

"Well, kid-o, I'm going to go to bed- Harry invited me to go down to the batting cages tomorrow morning- so I'll probably be out before you get up." Charlie said, standing up, I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Goodnight." I said, and picked up his plate and stood up, heading over to the sink as Charlie went upstairs. I rinsed off the plate and put it in the dishwasher, looking out the kitchen window. It was extremely windy outside; the trees danced, their branches shaking and hitting against each other- it gave me a bit of an eerie feeling.

I walked upstairs and went into my room, and took of my clothes and got into my pajamas. I still had that weird, uncanny feeling around me, and as I got into my bed and closed my eyes- I felt somewhat strange, But I soon lost the feeling and feel into a deep sleep.

_I was walking through the forest again. My head was in complete, excruciating pain. I dropped down to the damp, soft grass under me, clutching my head. I cried out in pain and took a deep breath, and looked up. I felt lost; lost and confused. I stood up and walked to the nearest tree, sitting under it and leaning against its trunk; clutching my head again with my hand- it seemed to relieve the pain just a little bit. _

_I sat there for gods knows how long, until finally I heard a voice. _

"_I knew you'd be coming soon." _

I woke up, my head hurt- but only faintly. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock; it was seven o'clock, so I decided just to get up. I hardly slept much anymore; I was often woken by nightmares- the same nightmares, which had very little meaning to me.

I knew who the little girl was; I saw a picture of her on the news. But she was different; she was much more like the vampires I have seen, then any human. I brushed the hair out of my face, and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, trying to calm down my nerves, and then went over to the sink to brush my teeth and wash my face. On my way downstairs, I saw Charlie's bed empty, so I suspected he had already gone to the batting cages.

After I changed into my clothes, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I ate quickly, and as I put my bowl in the sink, the phone rang.

I rushed to answer it; his voice was too perfect to be heard over the phone.

"Good Morning, Bella." he greeted, his voice was happy and it made me smile- he hadn't seemed to be very happy recently.

"Hi, Edward…" I replied, I didn't know what to say- he didn't often call me, he just came over.

"Bella, do you mind if I come over?" Edward asked, as if reading my mind.

"Edward, you don't have to ask- you can come over anytime." I told him. He sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't think the same rules still applied- I don't want to particularly run into your…boyfriend." Edward said, I heard someone talking quietly in the background.

"I don't think he's coming for awhile, he was on night patrol last night and is probably sleeping in. I heard Emmet in the background laughing his hearty laugh and I automatically smiled.

"Okay, well I'll be over in a minute…literally." Edward said, I laughed, I could tell he smiled, "Okay, well bye- see you in a second."

"Bye." I replied, hanging up the phone.

I took a deep breath and frowned. Again, I felt dazzled and unable to think- just by his voice. I shouldn't have told him to come over; I don't know why I did. Perhaps it was because I felt lonely because Jacob was constantly doing wolf business. Or maybe it was because I missed him, and missed his company- even if it was often awkward and uncomfortable.

The doorbell rang- a minute had already gone by? I walked to the door quickly and opened it. Edward stood there, looking more perfect than I remembered- too perfect, an unnatural perfection. Hi s hair was dripping wet, with the rain I just noticed was pouring down- I guess with living in Forks so long you hardly notice it anymore. After I looked at him, for what seemed like too long, I opened the door wider, welcoming him in.

"Come on in, Edward." I told him. "Wow, it seems like every time I've seen you now you've been soaking wet." I told him smiling, "I should buy you an umbrella."

Edward turned to me and smiled his _too_ perfect smile.

"Sorry, I'm probably getting your carpet wet." Edward apologized, I shrugged it off.

"It'll dry." I told him, and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Actually, maybe you should dry off before you sit." I told him, getting back up. He smiled the crooked smile I always loved- it's as if he wanted to laugh but decided against it. "Come here."

I led the way upstairs; I hardly heard his steps so I kept turning my head to see if he was still there. I opened the door to the bathroom, and we walked in.

"I can put your clothes in the dryer real quick, and you can wear something of Charlie's?" I asked, I imaged his perfect body in one of Charlie's plaid, button-up, cowboy looking shirts.

"If you think he won't mind." Edward said, smiling at me.

"I doubt it; I'll go get you something while you put your clothes in the dryer." I told him, and then walked out of the room into Charlie's. I sometimes used Charlie's shirts when I did work around the house- and he never minded; so I doubt he would care if Edward did. Wait- have I even told Charlie that Edward was back? He probably knew, Dr. Cullen would have been back too- so I doubt he wouldn't have heard about that.

I looked through Charlie's drawer and found I shirt I knew he hardly wore. I walked back to the bathroom, where I nearly fainted where I stood. I looked at Edward, leaned against the door- I heard the dryer running in the laundry room- his pale body was tight and muscular. He was shirtless and wore long boxer shorts, I gulped. About two feet away I stretched out my arm and handed him the shirt.

"Um, h-here you go, Edward." I spoke, trying- and failing- to control my voice.

"Thanks, Bella." Edward said, taking the shirt and putting it on; why wasn't he buttoning it up? What the hell?

"Um- okay- your clothes should be done in a few. Wanna go downstairs and wait?" I asked, trying to stare at his face rather than his body- I needed to see Jacob, quickly.

"Sure, Bella." he said, chuckling. This time he led the way down the stairs. He looked a lot better than Charlie in the shirt, I noticed as we sat on the couch.

Thankfully, when we did Edward began buttoning up Charlie's shirt. I laid out on one cushion, while Edward sat in the other, looking slightly stiff.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, he turned from the television- which he didn't seem to be actually watching- and turned to me.

"No why?" Edward answered, but I didn't believe him.

"Nothing- it's just you came over so suddenly. Is anything happening? Do you guys know where the vampires are headed?" I asked, I had a million more questions, I'm pretty sure, but I couldn't think of any of them.

"No- we still have nothing on them- so we know it's definitely not humans, but Alice, Jasper and Esme are up in Canada trying to catch something." Edward said, "But that's not why I'm here…I just- want to see you, is all." Edward said, I felt my cheeks get red.

"Thanks, Edward." I said, giving him a small smile. "I've actually been kind of lonely recently, so I'm glad you came."

"Where's…Jacob?" he asked, with the ordinary pause he always did when he said his name.

"He's probably sleeping right now- he and his pack go on night patrol around La Push almost every night…" I told him, he nodded in understanding. "I guess I'm missing him."

"Where's Charlie?" he asked, looking towards the door.

"At the outdoor batting cage with Harry and some other guys I think." I told him.

"Well he's on his way back." Edward told me, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh- um, well he doesn't exactly know your back- so; I think I should talk to him..." I told him standing up.

I heard Charlie's car drive up on the pavement and then a car open then slam shut. I walked towards the door and opened it before Charlie even got his keys out- he hurried in, just as the wind picked up.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said, holding his baseball glove and bat in his hand and taking off his wet coat. "Just started pouring while we were playing- I'm kinda getting sick of this weather." he told me, I rolled my eyes behind him, Charlie- on occasion- complained about Forks and how he hated it, but I knew he'd never move.

Charlie walked in, and I remembered what I was at the door to do.

"Dad, hey, you know Edward, right?" that was probably the stupidest thing to come out of my mouth. Charlie put down his glove and bat on the floor.

"Yeah…why?" Charlie asked, I felt my cheeks burning. He kept walking towards the living room.

"Well, you see- a few days ago..." I stopped when I saw Charlie's expression- I don't know how exactly to describe what I was. Probably something between disgust, hate, anger, and sickening- I guess he didn't know Dr. Cullen was back.

"Get out of my house." Charlie said- too quietly, that quiet that sounded like he was about to do something he shouldn't do. Edward stood up, looking at Charlie apologetic.

"Chief Swan, I was just-" Edward stopped when Charlie walked into the hallway. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Edward- he sighed, I knew why, much after he did. Charlie walked in the living room with his metal baseball bat.

"I said 'Get out of my house'" Charlie shouted- I never heard him yell before- never, I was shocked. He held up the bat threatening, ready to bash it into Edward.

"Dad put the bat down- I told him he could come- he and his family are back now- and I have forgiven him." I told him, leaving out the fact that if he hit Edward with a baseball bat, it would probably break in half and leave Edward unscratched and unharmed- but it would probably raise a lot of questions. Charlie glared at Edward, and gave me the bat, then just walked away up the stairs without a word.

"Sorry about that…" I apologized after I heard Charlie's bedroom door close- I was glad he hadn't noticed that Edward was wearing his shirt, I think he might have been a bit mad at that too perhaps, "I didn't know he'd overreact like that." I said putting the bat down on the floor.

Edward looked towards the staircase then back at me.

"He under reacted- I would have done worst to me…"

**A/n: Okay people I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been sick, and I'm in Florida right now (it is way too hot here, I need to find shade.) And I'm sorry pretty much nothing happened here. I just wanted a cool way for Charlie to find out that Edward was back- I love an angry Charlie. Please review and leave comments about what you want to happen, check my profile for weekly updates if you want to know what's going on. Next Chapter up sooner. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes i was bound to make. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. **

**Chapter Preview: Jacob takes Bella on their 'first' date**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"To love someone is to understand each other, to laugh together, to smile with your heart and to trust one another. One important thing is to let each other go if you can't do this."**_

**Chapter Six: Imprinted**

About an hour after he came, Edward and I had that awkward goodbye. His clothes had dried awhile before and he sneakily changed into them while I took Charlie's shirt and put it in my dirty clothes hamper- Charlie had about three of these shirts, I knew he wouldn't miss it.

"Well, bye, Edward." I said, as we stood at the door, him about to leave. Charlie hadn't come out his room since he'd come back from the batting cages- I thought he was acting very childish.

"Bye, Bella." he said, chuckling. Holding out his arms wide, expecting a hug. "Come on- it's just a friendly hug…" I nodded, skeptical; and walked in his hug, wrapped my arms around his torso. "Thanks for letting me come over, Bells." I suddenly felt relaxed and carefree, but all too soon my conscious made me let go.

"It was nice seeing you, Edward." I said, lamely; opening the front door. He gave me a small smile and wave and walked out of the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Damn him! Why did he have to be so- irresistible? I hated having to use that word to describe him- it made me feel guilty, and I also hated Edward for making me feel this way. I knew it wasn't his fault and he couldn't control the emotions he made me feel; but I still wished he would stop whatever it was he was doing to me to make me feel completely, and utterly weak and well… dazed.

I walked into the kitchen to make Charlie and me lunch. He was still in his room, so I guessed I should go up there and try to talk to him about what was going on between Edward and me. For all I know he could have thought that I was back with Edward, and left Jacob- of course, that would _never _happen.

Even though I felt that Charlie was overreacting and didn't have a right to act like how he did when I wasn't- I could kind of see where he was coming from. Charlie was my dad- and was therefore obligated to have that fatherly protection over me. I guess it had been a bit worst for Charlie to have seen full out how I was effected when Edward left- more so then Jacob had. So I guess he would act angry if Edward had come back. Of course hitting Edward with a bat was a little over the top.

I finished making Charlie and I B. (his favorite sandwich in hopes that he would accept Edward back like I had.), a side of chips and ice tea. I trudged up the stairs to Charlie's room to go get him to finally come down.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock _

I banged on Charlie's bedroom door. I heard shuffling behind it, and Charlie opened the door slightly and peeked out of it, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Bella?" Charlie said, with mock- happiness- acting like a little kid.

"Come on dad, I made us lunch." I told him.

"Is _he_ still here?" Charlie asked disgust back in his voice.

"No dad, he left awhile ago." I said, leaning against the rim of the door.

Charlie opened the door all the way and walked out.

"Honestly, dad, you're acting like a big baby." I mumbled.

"I am not- I just don't want to see the backstabbing kid in my house." Charlie replied.

"You liked him before." I told him as we walked down the stairs.

"That was then- this is now. But I know the towns happy that Dr. Cullens is back- he was the best doctor Forks had ever had." Charlie commented.

"I know dad." I agreed plainly, Charlie had made that notion a million times before.

"When did the Cullens come back?" Charlie asked as we sat at the table. "Why are they even back? And why didn't you tell me."

I was thinking of a way to tell him without actually telling Charlie anything about vampires or…well anything about anything. So, I bit into my sandwich to delay my reply.

I had to think quickly, I knew I should have thought of something before I went to go get Charlie- I think I was getting dumber…

"Um…Edward…and his family- they- they heard about the things going on in Seattle…and Dr. Cullen he wanted to be around in case anything happened to anyone…" that made no sense to me, utter nonsense- but Charlie seemed to believe it, so I decided not to question it.

"Oh, well, this sandwich is delicious, Bella." he said changing the subject. He often did that whenever I brought up the stuff that happened in Seattle.

"Thanks dad." I thanked, as he finished his sandwich.

"So- you think Jacob's gonna come back anymore?" Charlie acted, looking down and eating his chips.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked, oh god- I knew it, "Dad- Edward and I aren't back together; we're just friends now." I didn't like having these conversations- especially with Charlie, but he obviously had the wrong idea.

"Oh…" he said, I heard the relief in his voice. And I knew the conversation had ended. I didn't know weither or not Charlie minded Edward being over here now- or at least be here without Charlie trying to hit him with a bat.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Ding Dong…_

_Ding Dong….._

I rushed to the door. It was nearly six o'clock, and Charlie went to the Clearwaters for a dinner party with pretty much all the adults in town and their families- I didn't want to go, for many reasons: one, I hated dinner parties; two, I never was much of a crowd conversationalist and three, I hadn't heard from Jacob since yesterday and I was hoping he would call.

I opened the door, and there as if my wish was granted stood Jacob. His hair, which he had cut awhile back, was plastered to his face. He, as he often was nowadays, was shirtless, and the rest of him was dressed as if it was summer in California rather than overcast and drizzling in Forks.

"Jacob!" I shrieked and threw myself at him. He chuckled, and caught me in his arms holding them around me.

"Happy to see you too, baby." Jacob said, chuckling. I pulled away from him, blushing slightly with a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry- I didn't mean to attack you like that- I just, it feels like I haven't seen you in such a long time." I said, moving out the way and letting him come in, blushing slightly. He walked inside, and I closed the door just as he grabbed me and lifted me up, bridal style.

"Whoa!" I gasped and grabbed him around the neck, afraid of falling- but truly, I knew he'd never drop me.

"I missed you, Bella- I'm hating this 'part of the pack' stuff they keep throwing at Me." he told me, lying me down on the couch, him suspended over me. He kissed me lightly on the lips, making me unreservedly melt into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I kissed him back.

After what seemed like a too short amount of time, we parted from shortness of breath.

"I missed you too, Jacob." I said, giggling. Jacob kissed me once on the lips than spoke.

"I want to make up for not being here as often as I want." Jacob said. I smiled mischievously.

"Well…Charlie's not here- and he won't be back for awhile." I said, smiling up at him, and playing with the belt on his shorts.

"Come on, Bells, not that…well not right this second at least." Jacob replied, kissing me again. "I want to take you on a date- I don't even think we've had a first date."

"Yeah we have- a few weeks ago. Remember we went to the movies-"

"And we hardly even watched it." Jacob said remembering, smiling down at me.

"And then we went to dinner-"

"And we had to leave because a guy was trying to mess with you." Jacob said, repulsed at the memory.

"Well, we watched the sunset on the beach- and we had are first kiss." I said, smiling, kissing him again.

"Yeah, I loved that part…but then we got taken hostage..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we lived." I concluded. Jacob smiled and kissed me again.

"I still want to take you on a proper date, one of which we don't get abducted." Jacob said, I smiled.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"No- not tonight- I had more of a daytime activity planed for us." Jacob said, grinning. I laid back on one of the couch pillows.

"Well as long as I'm with you I don't care where we go." I said, and he soothingly kissed down my neck.

"Now did you say before that you and I were_ all_ alone?" Jacob asked, I closed my eyes and smiled as he worked his way down, kissing my body.

"Yes I did." I answered, giggling. I felt Jacob smile against my skin. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, communicating nonverbally. He picked me up again, causing me to giggle again, and he carried me upstairs.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten, is that alright?" Jacob asked, kissing me on the lips. It was getting close to nine o'clock and we knew Charlie would be back soon, so we, sadly, had to say goodbye for the night.

"Okay." I answered hugging him; he kissed me on the top of my head, rubbing my arm.

"I wish you could sleep over at my house again- my bed misses you." Jacob said, chuckling.

"I doubt that will happen now that Charlie and Billy know we're dating." I said, smiling.

"One can only hope." Jacob said, kissing me on the lips again. Jacob crawled out of the bed, and put his shorts back on. I gazed at his incredible body, propping my head on my arm to get a better look at him.

"Gosh, Jake, you're so sexy." I blurted out; he turned to me and grinned crookedly.

"The last time I checked you were the sexiest person in the room." Jacob said, sitting back on the bed, and rubbing my bare thigh, while leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back while he pulled me tightly to him.

"I hate leaving you." Jacob whispered tenderly into my ear. "I just want to stay here with you _forever_."

"We'll be seeing each other in a few hours." I compromised, trying to make me feel better about him leaving too.

"I know, but still…" Jacob said, kissing me on the mouth, and pulling me on top of him.

"Come on, Jacob, don't try to get something started that we won't be able to finish." I said giggling. He grinned playfully, and put me back next to him on the bed. I pulled the covers over me to cover me better.

"Bye, Bells. I love you." Jacob said, standing up, leaning back down and kissing me long and gently on the lips again. I kissed him back, letting him grab me around my back and pull me up to him. We continued to kiss each other, out bodies pressed together. "Gosh, you're so distracting, Bella; I thought you wanted me to leave." Jacob whispered, chuckling and began kissing my neck, trailing his hands down my now uncovered body. He laid me back down and continued to kiss me- this was usually how our goodbyes went.

"Jacob, you should go now." I said, giggling when his touch tickled me. He smiled and kissed me on the lips and stood back up; I pulled the covers back on me.

"I love you, Bella." Jacob declared again, smiling, walking backwards, slowly, towards my bedroom door. I smiled, and watched him. He was so adorable, and gently, and-perfect. I didn't know how I could have gotten so lucky.

"I love you too, Jake." I said, grinning from ear to ear. He walked slower towards the door.

"Goodbye, Bella, see you tomorrow." Jacob said, grinning, walking at a slower pace as he approached my door.

"Bye Jacob." I laughed.

"Did I mention I love you?" he asked, sweetly, I smiled at him, giggling.

"Yes you did, Jake." I said, still smiled. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against it, looking at me as if he was about to take a picture.

"Well, I do- more than_ anything_." he told me, his face completely sincere.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

At eight- thirty sharp, I woke up to get ready for my date with Jacob. Charlie hadn't returned home by the time I passed out exhausted so I didn't have time to tell him that I was going on a date this morning, so I wrote down a quick note telling him where I would be, and would leave it on the kitchen counter. I hopped into the shower, and took a nice, hot, long shower; washing my hair and body trying to calm down my nerves. When I got out, I blow dried my hair straight. Gosh, why does my hair have to look so flat today- of all days; of course this would happen to me? I decided to add scattered curls in my hair, and when I finished it looked a lot better than when I started- making me feel a lot better.

I looked through my dresser for something remotely attractive or even decent at all. I felt like I had nothing at all to wear and it was beginning to bug me. Maybe I should go shopping more often than I usually do. What I wouldn't give to have Alice here right now to help me…

I caught myself, feeling- probably for the first time since the Cullens had returned- that I could actually go over there and talk to them; the family that was like my own, before they moved away. I wondered weither they would treat me the same since Edward and I weren't dating anymore. That fear was probably the only thing that kept me from wanting to go over there. I knew that if Edward wasn't acting like that, they wouldn't either- except maybe Rosalie, who probably hated me even more now. Suddenly I missed the family, and had a great urge to go over to their house. But I shook the thought from my mind. Today was just about me and Jacob, no one else.

I decided to wear a light blue short-sleeve tunic dress with a v-neck and white leggings; topping it off with light blue ballet flats and a white butterfly necklace that my mother had given me as a gift after my birthday, though I never had worn it until now. I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied at what I put together.

I had just enough time to eat a quick cereal-filled breakfast, and complete my note to Charlie, adding that I had my phone with me in case something happened and that for his lunch there were sandwiches I had already made last night; when the doorbell rang.

I rushed to the door, checking myself in the hallway mirror once more to make sure I didn't look _too_ excited or that my clothes weren't all messed up and opened the door. Jacob stood there, leaned against the side of the house, wearing a black shirt, which showed off his big, strong, detailed arms, dark jeans and a coat. He smiled at me when I opened the door and stood up straight, kissing me lightly on the lips. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up straight and holding me so we were better height for each other.

After our usual hello, we parted, staring at each other- smiling.

"Hello, Bella, you look beautiful." Jacob said, putting me down and pulling away from me to spin me around observing my outfit.

"Thank you- you look quite handsome." I said, trying to regain my balance from him spinning me. We walked out of the house, and I locked the door. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led the small distance to his car, where he opened the passenger side door open for me, and before I even got my seatbelt on, Jacob was closing his door, and putting on his own seatbelt.

"So, Jakers, we are we going?" I asked, leaning my head against the back of the seat, turning my head to look at him.

"A small Zoo just outside of Forks I go to often- it's really nice, I know you'll love It." he assumed me after seeing my face. Zoo? Oh my. It's not that I didn't like animals- I loved animals, they were cute and fluffy, but that was just in pictures made to make them look like that. I remembered the first and only time I had gone to the Zoo- let's just say it evolved me as a child screaming and running out of a reptile habitat.

We drove for about a half an hour, leaving the boundaries of Forks. I remembered that I had told Charlie I wouldn't leave town because of what was going on down in Seattle, but I was with Jacob, so I had nothing to worry about. Besides I didn't think we were going too far.

We finally pulled up into a large crowded parking lot. There were people all around heading towards a large, white arch with about four counters for buying tickets. There we're children, who looked like they were on a weekend field trip, and there was an old couple getting out of a car, it all looked really nice; I was just worried about what was on the inside.

Jacob parked next to where the old people had gone out, I opened my door and Jacob was with me a second later. He locked the car door, and we began walking towards the ticket counter.

"Come on, Bella, calm down- it'll be fun." Jacob assured me, as he bought our tickets. I strained my eyes to look inside, but I could barely see anything since it was blocked with people. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, as we walked through the arch into the Zoo. It was a good thing today was nice and sunny- for probably the first time in weeks; that probably explained why so many people were out today, because the zoo was mostly outside, however there were scattered, small, buildings labeled things such as: birds, reptiles (not for me), lions, etc.

"What do you want to see first?" Jacob asked, as I looked around. On our immediate left there was a group of children near a gated pond, filled with white and pink flamingo. I led the way over there, smiling at the creepy little birds.

"Excuse me, sir, can you move? - I can't see." a small- high pitched voice asked. Jacob and I turned around to see a small, cute little boy probably five or six years old, who was probably up to Jacob's knee, pulling on his shirt to get his attention.

"Sorry." Jacob apologized, I smiled, and we moved to the back. After a few more moments watching the flamingos we went into the nearest and probably largest of the buildings labeled: lions and lionesses. Inside was dim and glass covered the room. Through the glass you could see a small, warm-looking habitat, where a few lions were sleeping and others were walking around their pen looking at the humans who stared, faces pressed against the windows.

After you got over the whole scariness of the lions, and the fact that they could probably rip you to shreds, they were actually like very beautiful and gracefully overgrown house cats.

Throughout the day Jacob and I walked around the zoo, which began empting out as the clouds slowly blew in. We had gone into the bird building where a man was holding a large falcon on his arm. And against my will, just because Jacob wanted to, we went into the reptile room where I was thankful nothing bad happened, except for Jacob was able to pet a large, thick snake which I watched him do, staring in horror.

Around noon we made our way to the Zoo's restaurant- well it was more like a fast food restaurant, but the food was still good. Jacob and I sat next to each other in a corner booth in the back of the restaurant away from all the loud people.

I ate a salad, since, even though farm animals weren't here, I felt weird eating meat; as if they would get mad or something. However, Jacob sat beside me eating a large bacon and chesse hamburger. We ate in silence until I caught Jacob staring at me with my peripheral vision. I turned my head to look at him; he was smiling his adorable crooked smile.

"What?" I asked, smiling. He smiled looking down, I could have sworn his cheeks went slightly pink, and shook his head.

"Nothing- it's just…wow…I- I think I've imprinted without knowing." Jacob said, looking up and smiling.

"Imprinted?" I asked, I was pretty sure I'd heard that word somewhere.

"Yeah, it occurs when a werewolf finds there…well their soul mate." Jacob said, staring into my eyes trying to catch my reaction of him calling me his soul mate, I smiled wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, sadly that might cause a scene in public. "You just have a deep connection with them, and nobody else matters. Sam believes we just imprint on the person who is mostly likely to pass the wolf gene along, but my dad believes it makes us stronger- you make me feel stronger Bella, and you're the_ only _person I ever want to be with." My eyes got teary at what he said. I felt the same way about him, like I was completely and utterly his and no one else's; I wanted to stay with Jacob forever no matter what. We stared at each other for awhile in silence, until Jacob just leaned into me and began kissing me. I kissed him back automatically, our food forgotten as well as the people around us.

We finally parted before we got too carried away in a public facility. I fixed my shirt, not able to stop smiling.

"I want to show you one more place before we leave." Jacob told me, looking dumb-founded, that was probably the best kiss I'd ever had and by the look of him I think he felt the same way.

"Alright." I said, giggling slightly at his expression.

After we got our things we headed out of the restaurant towards the back off the zoo. It was less crowded there and there was really nothing exciting about it, until we got to another one of the small buildings, but this one looked much smaller than the rest and there weren't any signs on the outside the building so I didn't know what was in there. Jacob and I sat on a bench facing the plate of glass that behind it held a forest-like setting and a small grey wolf lying flat on its stomach with its head down on the grass. It looked so innocent and sad as I stared at it.

"His name is Moony- well that's what the Zoo calls him." Jacob told me, once Jacob spoke the wolf's head rose, revealing its golden-yellow eyes. It stared at Jacob, and he stared back. Moony then rose on all fours and walked towards the glass. "I didn't know we- we werewolves- could actually communicate with other wolves that weren't part human like us. It kinda freaked me out at first- but now, it's kinda cool."

"That's so awesome." I said, smiling at Jacob. "What is he saying?"

"He's wondering who you are." Jacob said, making eye contact with the wolf. I felt bad for him, he looked lonely in there, I suddenly thought that we were about to break him out of there.

"Can you only communicate with wolves?" I asked, and then the wolf looked at me, tilting its beautiful head.

"Yeah- after I figured out how to do it I tried it on other animals and got nothing." Jacob said. "I come here a lot because he's the only one here, he had a mate in the zoo once but she died and the babies- they had been sent to Seattle Woodland Zoo."

"That's horrible…" I said, quietly, he nodded.

"Yeah, but I try my best to come here often so he's not so sad." Jacob said, I smiled and him, wrapping my arms around his stomach, he put his arm around me. The wolf looked so gentle and harmless, not as they usually seemed on the discovery channel when they were attacking. I looked up at Jacob, he was the same way. Jacob was not a beast or a terrifying creature that myth had forced people to believe; he was the gentlest and most caring person I ever knew and I knew he'd never hurt me.

After awhile Jacob sensed it was about to rain soon, so we said goodbye to Moony; well Jacob said goodbye in their wolfy communication way and I waved goodbye, smiling at the handsome creature.

On our way out of the Zoo, Jacob wanted to buy me something even after me telling him it was okay. So after he persuaded me with his adorable puppy dog face, I gave in and I picked out a stuffed animal of a grey wolf.

**A/n: Alright my loyal readers this is the end of chapter six, I hoped you enjoyed it- I attempted fluff, but I don't know if you guys saw it that way. Please review and continue reading the story, I promise most of you won't be disappointed. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Next Chapter up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. **

**Chapter Preview: Bella goes to the Cullen's for the first time since their arrival back.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Parting is such bitter sweet sorrow that I should say good-night until it be 'morrow."**_

**Chapter Seven: Full Moon**

Jacob and I sat in his car on the way back to my house. As he predicted it was raining, as usual, and the rain drops was banging heavily on the roof of the car. As we finally approached my house I began thinking about tonight and what Jacob would be going through. Jacob had told me, awhile back, about the full moon and how he changed at sundown. I think he suspected I hadn't noticed, but I did- I had been watching the sky as the moon got fuller each day. I had brought it up on our way from the Zoo, and he told me what he usually told me.

He had told me before that from Sunset to Sunrise when the moon is full, he and all the other werewolves go from being able to shift back and forth from human to wolf- to only being able to be in wolf form until the sun rises. This causes their mind to move from being able to control their emotions and actions when being a werewolf, to becoming the animal within them and relying on instinct and their wolf abilities alone. So, Jacob reminded me over and over again, this was a very dangerous phase for him to be in and he, as well as the rest of the pack, must stay in the confinements of their homes until sunrise. And, when I brought up the fact that I could stay with him to make him feel better, he told me about Emily and how Sam pretty much disfigured half her face and how he never forgave himself for hurting her. And for the reason that I would happily take the chance if it would make him feel better while being stuck as a wolf, it was silent between me and Jacob after he pretty much yelled at me and said I was being crazy.

Jacob pulled up in my driveway when we got to my house. Charlie's cruiser was gone and for once this wasn't a good thing- I didn't want to be alone right now. I didn't know if I should just get out of the car without saying anything, since I was still a bit angry at him for shouting at me when I was just trying to help him; or if I felt up to our usual goodbyes.

I stared out the passenger-side window, watching the rain fall gradually down it, racing the other drops.

"Bella…I'm sorry." Jacob said, his voice was in his usual deep, growl-like tone right now, whenever he was talking quietly. I turned my head and looked at him looking at me. I instantly couldn't be frustrated with him. His face was so sincere and handsome, I couldn't be mad, I just want him to hold me in his arms and kiss me until we couldn't breathe. Jacob lifted his hand to the side of my face, and gently held it, brushing my hair back.

"It's all right- I shouldn't have brought it up…" I said, "I know how you feel about this whole thing- I shouldn't have said anything."

"I still had no excuse to yell, I'm sorry, Bella." he apologized, "It's just- I don't _ever_ want to take the chance of putting you in danger or hurting you for me; I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Bella." he told me. I kissed the hand that held me, and he smiled at me gently. "I love you, Bella."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, as he dropped his hand from my face and pulled it around my shoulders.

"If it does I don't know it- I usually don't remember that much. I'll wake up with scars some morning wondering how I got them. It's kinda like I'm watching myself from a far away distance, and not able to control myself- it's kinda…frightening to be honest." he told me, giving me a little squeeze, which made me feel better.

"Does Billy stay in the house with you?" I asked, I was suddenly full of questions.

"No- I won't let him; in case I break out of my room. But we replaced my doors and windows awhile ago, so it's pretty hard to get out…" Jacob said, "Usually he stays with the parents of the other members of the pack. But he is usually close by." Jacob said, and I laid my head on his chest.

"I want to stay close by." I said, quietly.

"No." he said, low and urgently, "I want you to be nowhere near La Push tonight, Bella." I didn't protest, not wanting him to get upset again- so I simply dropped it. I, for some reason, felt very uneasy about the fact that in a few hours Jacob wouldn't exist, only a dangerous wolf. He would, of course, be back to his own self tomorrow, but it seemed as though we were saying goodbye for the last time.

"Walk me to my door?" I asked, Jacob nodded and got out of the car and into the rain and a second later I was opening my door and rushing us to my house. I quickly unlocked it with my key and I hastily went inside. Jacob stood at the door looking as if he was questioning weither I wanted him to come in or not, I quickly grabbed him and pulled him inside; closing the door behind us.

I pulled Jacob towards me, backing up into the hallway wall. Jacob grabbed me, pressing me against him, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist, lifting me up and pulling me closer.

"I don't want you to go." I said, quietly, when we parted. He continued to hold me tightly. I felt that if he left something bad might happen, something I couldn't put my finger on but I felt certain about. I knew any other day he would stay with me; all night if I asked- but it was this one day that cause me to feel uneasy about tonight.

"I have to, Bella." he said, staring into my eyes. He rubbed my arm gently then kissing me again.

"I know…I feel like I'm being stupid…" I told him, "I understand that you don't want me to get hurt and that you need to be alone. But for some reason I feel like you're leaving me, I don't know."

Jacob pecked me on the lips once then looked at me intensely.

"Bella- I would _never _and _will never_ leave you, no matter what happens you'll have me, you're stuck with me." Jacob said, I smiled sadly at him.

"I love you, Jake." I said softly, he smiled at me and kissed me on the top of my head after pulling me tightly to him.

The rest of the day Jacob and I just sat on the couch watching television. It was nothing extravagant or erotic; it was simply just enjoying each other's company until he was forced to leave me that night. I knew I'd see him tomorrow, possibly the next morning, but suddenly I was hit with the reality of what he was and how different our relationship was compared to other people. But he was the most sincere person I've ever met, and that did not come very often. Every time he told me he loved me with all this heart, I knew he meant it. Every time he told me he'd never hurt or abandon me, I knew he meant it; and that was why it was so hard for me tonight, because Jacob Black wouldn't be the one locked up in his room, it would be something completely different, so he would be leaving me- even if just for tonight.

All I wanted to do was stay as we were right now; His arm around me holding me tightly to his warm body. Just sitting her like a normal couple, relaxing and watching television. But of course our relationship was far from normal, but I still wanted it to be as close as possible.

Charlie was still not home, I was pretty sure he was out with one of his cop buddies- but I didn't mind I wanted to be alone with Jacob. I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder and he squeezed me tighter to him.

"I gotta go." he said, I looked out the window; I could see faintly that the sun was beginning to go down. "I don't want to cut it close- I should go now." he told me, looking down at me; I smiled at him sadly and nodded. He stood up, and I followed him.

I walked him to the door, opening the door for him. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips, I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me; I wrapped my arms around his torso and we stood there for a moment. Jacob looked down at me, and I looked up at him; he kissed me again, more passionate and forceful this time. When we finally parted, Jacob just stared at me.

"I love you, Bella- I'll see you tomorrow." he said, pecking me on the lips one last time and walking out the door.

I stood there as he got into his car and soon drove off. I felt a bit better after telling myself I was overreacting to something so small- but suddenly I felt very alone when I walked into the empty house. I went into the kitchen and made myself a quick, small dinner- I wasn't all that hungry- then sat down at the kitchen table, watching the sunset out of the kitchen window.

After I was finished eating, I continued to watch the light of the sun slowly dim, filling the sky with its red-orange glow. I thought of Jacob, who was also alone in his house- Billy off with another family for the night- and how soon he would be lost to his animal side, the side that was probably the exact opposite of my Jacob. I wanted to be with him, even though I knew I shouldn't it still didn't stop me from imagining being with him right now.

Ring

Ring

Ring

I was startled by the phone suddenly ringing and I rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, don't do it." Alice's beautiful, musical voice sounded worried and hurried on the other end.

"Do what Alice?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I already knew. Alice had probably seen me, doing something stupid again- as what she saw often in her vision, often leading to my death.

"Go go over to the wolf's house." She told me, I heard Edward faintly in the background. I wondered if they knew that tonight all the werewolves in Forks were imprisoned in their rooms for the night.

"I wasn't going to…I was thinking about it, but I wasn't going to…" I told her, I wanted to see Alice- I wanted to see all of the Cullens, I missed them all, but I should just wait until the whole Vampire Child Murders were caught.

"Well, you had your mind set at some point, Bella. Are you okay?" she asked, her voice was soft and echoed magically through the phone- I couldn't lie.

"Not really- I miss Jacob…" I told her, and automatically regretted it. She didn't want to hear about me and another guy when I had gone out with her brother.

"You want to come over here?" Alice asked, I heard people talking in the background, and suddenly I felt suddenly embarrassed. Should I say yes and face that weird awkwardness that would most likely come? Or say no and make them think I didn't want to be around them anymore- which wasn't true? I decided I'd rather feel awkward than rude.

"Er- Sure…if you guys don't mind, of course." I answered, Alice's voice turned to its regular happy peppy tone.

"Of course not- come right over. We all wanted to see you- Edward's the one who says you'd feel weird being around us- Haha, yeah right, wait 'till he hears your coming over- well he probably already know- yup here he comes. Anyway, Bella, do you want me to pick you up?" she asked.

"Um- no, it's fine, I'll come in my truck- I feel like I haven't driven it in forever, and I don't want it to break down from being so under used." I told, she laughed her echoing laugh and agreed. After I hung up, I straightened up my hair and makeup then left the house and got into my dusty, ancient, bright red truck.

I drove towards Edward's house feeling slightly excited to finally see the Cullens after so long. I made it over the familiar bridge, then after awhile saw the barley visible unpaved road. After a few miles of driving through the thick forest, I saw the recognizable white, beautiful three story house. I drove up outside, and as soon as I cut the engine the front door opened, and Edward glided into view. He had a charming smile on his face. I got out of the car and took a deep breath and walked towards the house. Edward opened the door wider to let me inside, and immediately I saw every one of the Cullens- including Rosalie- standing in the middle of the enormous room.

"Bella!" Alice greeted running up to me and hugging me. Somewhat alarmed, but still happy to finally see her I hugged her back.

Emmet laughed his arm around an uninterested looking Rosalie. Carlisle smiled at me and gave me a one armed hug, and then Esme gave me a full hug and kiss on both cheeks. Jasper stood in the back, looking at me apologetically; I gave him a small smile as Emmet gave me a large bear hug, picking me up and flapping me around while Rosalie moved to the corner of the room. I decided not to mention anything to her since she probably hated me more now.

"Bella- how are you?" Esme asked, in her gentle and sweet voice.

"I've been good, how about all of you?" I asked, talking to all of them.

"Pretty good." Carlisle answered for the family. "We've all missed you very much, Bella- We're glad you finally came around." he said, a dazzling smile filled his_ too _handsome face.

"Okay, everyone let's not crowd Bella too much- let her relax." Esme said, smiling at me. Soon they all split up doing their own thing. Emmet went to go watch a football game on the big screen in the living soon, Rosalie skulked up to her room, Alice went with Jasper to her room and Carlisle and Esme went off somewhere but I didn't pay attention where because Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me upstairs.

We went up the stairs to the third floor and down to the end of the hallway where Edward's room was. I sat on his black leather sofa as he went over to his sound system and put on some music. We sat there in a comfortable silence just listening to the music like friends. Outside it was now fully dark, I noticed looking out of his wall- sized window.

"I like this song." I told him, he smiled at me, and I laid my head back on the couch. I felt him move closer to me on the couch.

It was quiet for a while, the music was very calming and with the dim room it made me feel tired.

"Bella- is there a specific reason you wanted to come here tonight?" Edward asked, I felt his eyes on me as I looked through his window. I could see the full moon distinctly visible behind the trees. I turned to him, his perfect face looked at me, his golden eyes were slightly darker than when I last saw him, but they were still bright.

"I missed you guys- since you left… I wanted to come over before but I didn't know if they would think the same of me since…you know, we're not together anymore." I felt as if Edward was coming closer to me, or maybe him being near me made me feel a bit claustrophobic and overwhelmed; but I couldn't tell because I was staring intensely into his fantastic eyes. He seemed to be too close, but yet I wanted to pull him closer.

His face was inches from mine, I noticed as I, using all my human strength, diverted my attention from his face. I was completely dazed and I felt as if he wanted something, and I felt that I wanted the same thing. I finally looked up from how close we were, my eyes flashing to his perfect shaped- lips, then to his eyes. I didn't feel like myself somehow, like someone else was controlling my actions- I'd like to think that because the next moment I pulled Edward closer to me, by his shirt and kissed him full on the lips.

**A/n: Don't hate me… please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. **

**Chapter Preview: The Morning After**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"The sound of a kiss is much softer than that of a canon - but its echo lasts a great deal longer."**_

**Chapter Eight- Guilt**

Something hard hit me in the back of my head- not an object, but in my mind. I felt Edward kiss me back, and I pulled away from him, reluctantly, jumping up off the couch. He stared up at me, I couldn't read his expression. I couldn't believe I actually kissed him, I was horrible- and I couldn't believe I liked it-that made it a million times worst.

"I-I…" I couldn't get my words out, I felt as if my mind just stopped or something. Edward didn't looked shocked now, just somewhat disappointed. I didn't know what to do, I felt unmistakably ashamed- I had betrayed Jacob by kissing another guy- my ex boyfriend at that.

I didn't know what to do, so naturally- I ran from the room. I went down the hallway as fast as I could, and then down the stairs- thankfully I didn't trip and fall. Emmet looked up when I passed the living room.

"Bella what's wrong?" but Bella ran out the front door and into her truck.

Edward trudged down the stairs slowly, slower than normal human pace. He didn't know what to make of what just happened; if it meant something- or if it didn't. Emmet stood up and looked at him.

_What's going on?_, Emmet thought.

"…Nothing…" Edward said, his face was blank and expressionless.

_I know you better than that- just tell me, I won't tell anyone. _

"Fine…she kissed me…" Edward said, barely a whisper but Emmet heard, he stared out the open front door. He could faintly see her as she drove away, but he couldn't make out her facial expressions- then she went beyond his view.

"Isn't she dating the wolf?" Emmet asked, Edward nodded and leaned against the staircase railing.

"Well she must regret it if she left…" Emmet said. Edward took this in, not wanting to believe it- he wanted to believe that somehow Bella felt connected to him still and wanted to kiss him. Maybe it was the affect he had on most humans, his vampire beauty, as if in trance; he hoped it was the first.

"Yeah, I think I should go talk to her…" Edward said, Emmet looked at him questionable.

"Maybe you should talk to Alice first." Emmet told him.

* * *

I unlocked the door to my house; it had thankfully stopped raining, so I went inside. My mind was still dazed, but I pretty much felt back to normal and less like I was living in a dream with my mind all fuzzy. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say- or think. My mind just went on 'shut down' and I was done. I began feeling sick so I sat down on the living room couch, taking a deep breath. This was too much for me- what the hell was wrong with me!

I loved Jacob- not Edward, so why the hell did I kiss him?! My thoughts soon sent me to sleep, but I was awoken- what felt like only a few hours later- by Charlie who was just walking in the door. I looked up, Charlie was tired looking, and had a grim expression.

"Dad?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, my body felt sore from sleeping on the lumpy couch. "Where were you?" It had to be late, atlest midnight by now.

"I was down at the station." he said, sounding shameful of it.

"It's your day off…" I told him.

"I know, I was trying to get a head start on tomorrow's work." Charlie said, he yawned largely, "I'm going up to bed- you should go to sleep too, kiddo." I nodded in understanding. Charlie walked upstairs, and I turned off the television and turned off the light; Soon after I went upstairs, changing into my pajamas and then laid on my bed looking up at the plain white ceiling. Guilt filled my stomach, I saw Jacob's face and how he'd react if I told him. "_It's just- now that I see you around him, I'm remembering back to how it felt when you and him were dating and how jealous and angry I was, and how your eyes lit up when he walked into the room and how deeply I wanted you to look at me the way you did him…and now that your mine, I don't want to take a chance in loosing you…"_ I remembered him saying that, which made my stomach ache more.

Soon, I feel asleep- my mind withering with guilt.

_I was in the familiar forest again, sitting at a tree. I had a horrible headache and everything looked fuzzy and dream- like. I felt alone, and weak and as if I was trapped in a small box. I hugged my knees looking around the dark forest. _

_"Poor little Bella- can't find your way home?" a high- mocking voice sent shivers down my spine. "Poor little Bella is now all alone." the voice was obviously a child's voice; it talked lively as if she was singing. "No one's here to save you now." she continued, "No one can save you from what's going on in your mind." I began to cry, my head throbbing, so I placed my head on top of my knees, which were bent up to my chest. "You're going to be here- just like us- trapped forever with no way back." her voice was now gone and replaced by a kinder voice- a whisper- a warning whisper. I lifted my head up and looked around- immediately frightened. All around me where children- from around three years old to seventeen; their faces deadly pale, their eyes black as night, their faces plastered with fear. _

_"What happened?" I whispered as the children walked around like zombies. A small child walked into view- she was not the mocking child I had heard but the one who warned me- the one I remembered seeing on the news. She sat beside me, like a parent comforting their child- but it didn't feel strange, since she couldn't have been more than ten years old. _

_"What will happen to you if you don't get out of here." she looked at me with a warning look. _

I woke up.

I always woke up before I understood what was going on. It had to mean something for me to have dreamt about the same forest and the same child pretty much every night I went to bed. Did it have something to do with the murders in Seattle? I had seen that child on the news- she was one of the children who had disappeared. I felt shaken up by my dream- especially the children who walked lifelessly around with paper white faces- blood drained.

I sat up and leaned against my pillows and looked at my window. The sun was beginning to rise- I could see faintly behind my curtains. I could finally see Jacob.

My stomach ached suddenly as I remembered the horrific deed I had done. I could never face Jacob now, not after what I did. So I just stayed in bed, vowing never to leave my room again. I heard Charlie go off to work, his cruiser driving off the wet driveway.

What type of person was I? Was I just someone who let her guard down for a second and was drawn in by temptation? Or was I that insufferable girl, like in the movies, where she loved two guys and couldn't pick which one? I hoped it was the first one- which seemed to be less my fault; because, honestly, I did love Edward- but not the same way I used to. How could I love someone who broke my heart? Yes, there would always be that connection with him, the safeness I feel when he's around, and the vampire attraction- he specifically- had over me. But the love I felt for him was not the same love- it was much different now. I loved Jacob- I was in love with him- no one else.

_Ding Dong_

I nearly fell out of my bed from the sudden sound in the quiet house. I looked around, confused at what the noise was- then feeling stupid I realized it was the doorbell and I ran downstairs to answer it.

I then realized- again feeling dumb- that I had my pajamas still on. I took my chances, unlocking the door, and opening it a crack.

Jacob stood there, in human form of course or the neighbors might have been wondering while I wolf was ringing my door bell. At the sight of him the inside out my chest began to ache.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, faking a smile.

He smiled his usual adorable smile, which made my stomach wither in guilt too, again.

"Hey, Bells- you gonna let me in?" he asked, leaning against the door so his face was near the side where the door was cracked.

"I'm in pajamas." I tried to make up an excuse- which wasn't a very effective one.

"Come on, Bella, I've seen you with_ much _less on." he said, whispering seductively. Damn he was sexy. After setting my mind back on the right track, I opened the door- letting him in.

He walked in and immediately kissed me, causing me to go dumbstruck at his sudden approach. After a very long hello, we parted and I looked at the very satisfied grin that was playing on Jacob's face.

"I missed you." he said, still grinning.

"I missed you too." I told him, his presence made me calmer but it was still him I was worried about- I didn't know if I should tell him, I knew Edward wouldn't. Nothing else happened, it was just a kiss- I had kissed Esme that day too…of course not in the same manner and that was on the cheek- and it was like a motherly kiss...but anyway, It meant nothing so why did I feel like I betrayed Jacob.

Jacob led us to the living room, where he sat on the couch, patting his lap for me to sit. My stomach felt like it was about to fall out of my stomach and my mind felt slightly dizzy. But Jacob held me like nothing was wrong- that was just because he didn't know.

"Jacob…" I started; he looked at me, smiling- making it worst for me.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked. Would he understand? Would he overreact? Would he under react and make me feel worst?

"Jacob I- I love you." I said, and then buried my face in his chest. He kissed me on the top of my head and held his strong arms around me.

"I love you too, Bella." he replied, holding me closer. I shouldn't tell him, not right now at least; not when he was so happy and coming right out of his full moon phase.

"How was it?" I mumbled tiredly into his chest and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"I don't remember- nothing at all really. I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep because I woke up on my floor. That's how we usually are able to stay so secret and calm- we try and fall asleep while in our wolf form." Jacob told me, I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes lying against his shoulder.

"What did you dream about?" I asked, he kissed my lips softly, and smiled at me his face soft and soothing as he looked at me.

"You." he said, kissing me softly again. I kissed him back, his mouth was intoxicating- I couldn't pull away. "I was holding you in my bed" he continued, kissing my shoulder as I smiled. "And you were kissing me- and telling me you loved Me." he whispered, I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, he smiled and rubbed my back.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you." he said, quietly, holding me closer. The guilt was back, and it had brought friends. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I didn't want to hurt him. Would he be angry? Or upset? Either one would be too much for me to handle.

"Oh, yeah, and before I forget." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "This is Charles and Phil's new number and address, Phil wanted me to give it to you. They couldn't find a place in La Push for sale, but they're not that far from Forks." he handed me the paper and I smiled.

"That's great, I've missed them." I told him, his face filled with mock-jealousy.

"You don't miss me?" he pouted, and I smiled at his loveable attempt.

"I don't want to have to miss you- I don't want you going anywhere." I told him, he grinned and kissed me again as I placed the paper on the table wrapping my arms around Jacobs neck.

"I'm not going anywhere- nor will I ever." Jacob told me, and I laid back on the armrest, my legs in his lap, smiling at him.

Everything else disappeared, what I had done, any guilt or pain I had felt from doing it. I loved the man that sat before me, the kiss meant nothing- I know it. So I didn't matter what I did, I couldn't take it back, but I did regret ever doing it; but I wasn't going to cause Jacob any pain- so there was no point in telling him, all I had to do now was be the best and most loyal girlfriend ever to Jacob from now on.

**A/n: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but this chapter was pretty much just a transition chapter to separate the last chapter to the next chapter. Anywhoo hope you enjoyed it. Also if you don't know who Philip or Charles is you really should go read my other story: Sunset- it's kinda crucial for the rest of the story. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I was bound to make, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. **

**Chapter Preview: Bella goes over to Philip and Charles' home. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Friends can be like elevator buttons; they can either bring you up or take you down."**_

**Chapter Nine- Human Moments **

Jacob was called by the pack not a few hours after he came to see me. So, I was alone again trying to keep my mind off of anything that had been upsetting me, in case I let my mind wonder too much and I was left with questions, what if's and the guilty feelings I had brought upon myself. I sat on the couch flipping through the channels, trying to find something at all entertaining. Of course, whenever I wanted to watch television there was nothing on.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom looking through my small collection of books. I looked through for something that would keep my attention for a long time, but I had read them all and when you already know what is going to happen you loose interest. I walked to my computer and turned it on, knowing it'll take probably twenty minutes to start up I walked downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich for lunch.

Nothing was capturing my attention. Everything seemed liked it was substandard to how I was feeling, and there nothing could hold my thoughts still for even a few minutes. I walked over to the living room coffee table and grabbed Philip's address and number, then quickly walked back over to the phone and dialed the number on the paper.

"Hello." I heard Philip's familiar voice as if I hadn't heard it in years but the second I heard it I remembered who it was automatically.

"Hi Phil, its Bella." I told him, I heard something in the background make a clacking noise.

"Bella!" Philip exclaimed, causing me to have to move the phone from my ear, "I didn't think you'd call so quick. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well." I lied, "How about you?"

"Pretty good- almost finished unpacking. Charles and some of the pack went back to the old house to see if they could get some of my stuff I had to leave behind." Philip told me.

"How'd it go?" I asked, "Were you able to get your stuff back?"

"Yeah, when they got there it was vacant. I guessed they all scattered after the pack came." Philip said, his voice was slightly hurt.

"How're you doing?" I asked again.

"Better- I mean at first I thought they'd come looking for me, but I was wrong to think so- I knew they never cared much for me." Philip told me, I felt sad for him. He probably never had many friends- he lived in an isolated house and was home schooled all his life. His father and the rest of his family figures had been obsessed with killing werewolves that they probably never spent any time with him. I was glad he now had Charles, who had lived most of his life in an underground dungeon under the house of his family that tried to kill him.

"You can come over here any time you want, Phil, you know that- right?" I asked. I had missed Philip since we separated after we were saved by the pack. He had not only helped save me and Jacob, he also was the first human I had actually connected with since I had moved to Forks-like truly connected with.

"Thanks, Bella." he said, quietly.

"How's Charles?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's good- he got a job at a construction site." Philip told me, "I'm looking for a job too- but Charles wants me to go to college; I'm pretty sure I'm not ready for college yet though."

"You should go- mix amongst some new people; make some friends- have a family." I told him. I heard him chuckle faintly over the phone.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for a family if I'm not ready to go to college." he told me. I smiled.

"Just think about it." I told him.

"Do you want to come over?" he asked me, after agreeing to my request. I looked around, there was absolutely nothing to do here and I had momentarily forgot all my other thoughts while talking to Philip- perhaps Philip would be the one who could try and help me through this feeling I had with Jacob and Edward and perhaps give me some human points since the only people I've really have been hanging out with were werewolves and vampires.

"Sure- I'll come right over." I told him.

"Fantastic- I'll see you in a few." he said.

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and run upstairs.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and got into the shower and took a quick shower. After watching my hair, body and face I hopped out- nearly sliding into the toilet, and after grabbing the sink to regain balance I went into my bedroom and went through my drawer looking for something to wear.

I finally settled on a layered tank, since outside I saw was nearly bright and sunny and was probably humid from the rain last night, and dark jeans and tennis shoes. I put on my computer waiting for it to start; passing the time I blow dried my hair straight and putting on a bit of makeup. I went back to my computer and went to MapQuest, finding the direction to Philip's house. After printing the directions out I walked downstairs, out the door- locking it, then into my still dusty, red truck.

I backed out of the driveway and made my way out of the town of Forks. From the look of the directions Philip's house wasn't that far away from Edward's house. I went over the bridge at the Calawah River, after awhile I saw the unpaved road that lead up to Edward's house, but I passed it as the directions told me to do. I shook Edward out of my mind- trying to focus on anything else but him; but that was easier said than done. But when I approached the small house on a quiet and lonely road- everything else disappeared.

It was a small white house with blue windows; the front yard was green and plush with grass. I recognized the Camalen's car, which Charles had stolen when everyone was escaping, in Philip's driveway so I pulled up next to the house.

I then hurried out of the car and towards the house. As soon as I rang the doorbell the door opened revealing Philip, I smiled at the sight of him. He was taller than I remembered, and he had shaved, making his face look younger and more his age. The scars along his face were less frightening then I remembered, especially since he was smiling.

"Bella!" Philip with glee, pulling me towards him and hugging me; I giggled and hugged him back.

"Philip- wow- you look great." I said, pulling away and admiring him. He did look fantastic, very manly now, as if he concurred something- and he was proud of it.

"So do you. Come in- Come in." Philip told me moving out the way and letting me in the door. Inside was bright and colorful- with yellow wallpaper in the living room and throughout the halls. There were furniture boxes and tool boxes scattered around the living room.

"Sorry about the mess- I've been trying to unpack lately." he said, leading me into the living room. The room gave a free and bright feeling- practically the exact opposite of the depressing and dim Camalen house that Philip used to live in.

"It's fine." I told him, smiling as he took my on tour of the house. It was a pretty small house, it was obviously home to a woman with all the floral wallpaper in the bathroom and brightness to it- well, that's what I guessed at least. It was a two bedroom, two bathrooms, with a small kitchen and backyard. It was very homey and comfortable and lively- Philip and Charles deserved a nice place like this.

"Yeah, the lady who lived her before with her sister sold the house cheap because they were in a hurry to leave here for some reason- they said they were sick of the weather. I dunno why though, I kinda like the rain." he told me as he showed me his bathroom which was bright pink. "I'm gonna have to paint a bit though." He said and I laughed.

"This is my room- again, sorry for the mess." he said, leading me into a good-sized room with dark blue walls. There was a full bed on the right side of the room, facing a wide window on the left wall, curtains flowing in the breeze from the open window. There was a pile of boxes, some empty and some full of stuff things I couldn't see, pushed against the wall in a hurry.

"I love it." I told him, turning to him- he smiled, and leaned against the wall.

"I like it here, plus the pack's being really nice to Charles and I so it doesn't feel like we're so alone in this." he told me.

"I'm here too, you know- don't hesitate to ask me for help." I said, sitting on his bed. He smiled at me and stared at me while I looked around the room trying not to notice him watching me.

"On the phone- you sounded a bit distraught." he told me, "Is there something wrong?" I wanted to confront to him about my problems in hope that he would help me make sure I was doing the right thing about not telling Jacob about Edward and me's kiss, but I didn't know how he might react since he was probably on Jacob's side if anything.

"Well… actually…" I started, "I did something horrible the other day- and I don't know what to do about it." I told him, he sat next to me on the bed.

"Whatever you did it can't be as bad as you think." Philip told me, I groaned and fell back across the bed. I didn't know why I felt so crappy- I felt guilty, still, even though I had already declared to myself that the kiss meant nothing and it didn't matter.

"…I kissed Edward…" I told him, closing my eyes and waiting for his opinion. Hopefully he would yell at me and say I was a horrible girlfriend and shout harsh things to me- I felt that's what I deserved. But he continued to stay silent and it was driving me crazy. "Please say something…" I demanded, opening my eyes. He looked down at me, and gave me a sad smile.

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" he said, laying back next to me and turning his head to look at me.

"…I kissed him…" I told him, ashamed.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, making a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Not the aftermath of it." I told him, "But at the time…" I didn't want to finished- so I didn't, but Philip understood. I didn't want to admit it, especially out loud to someone.

"He is your ex-boyfriend; I mean, it's sorta impossible to be in love with someone then just settle for friendship, one of you will always want more." he said, insightfully.

"But I don't want to be in love with him- it's like…I don't have a choice, it's like I'm drawn to him and I can't help or control it." I told him, groaning.

"Well, wanna make a pro and cons list?" he asked. I could tell he was a bit uncertain about the advice he was giving me. He hadn't really had much a relationship, on account of being pretty much isolated from the rest of the world with his crazy family. But he was trying- and that's what counted.

"Okay." I agreed and he sat up. I stayed lying across his bed while he got a piece of paper and a pen and sat on his desk chair, hoisting his legs on the edge of the bed and resting them on top of it.

"Alright- first- what do you love about Jacob?" he asked, having the proper therapist tone.

"Where do I start?" I asked remembering to all the times I've spent with Jacob, "The way he holds me, makes me warm and tingly inside- and the way he kisses me…it's so warm and passionate…" I sorta drifted off into a trance. But was abruptly shaken out of it when Philip asked,

"What about Edward?" he asked. I knew which side Philip was on already, of course- Jacob's, but I knew he wouldn't try to pick favorites and would give his honest opinion about my troubles.

"Well, he always knows the right thing to say, and I feel connected to him- like we were made for each other." I left out parts about him being a vampire and all, since I wasn't sure if he knew that and I should just wait for another time to ask someone else if he knew, just in case he thought I was crazy or something. "And…when I kissed him- it sent shivers down my spine and was- exhilarating…" I described, ashamed. He nodded and wrote something down on his notepad.

"Okay- now- the negative." he told me, and I sat up, legs up against my chest and me hugging them, while resting my chin on my knees.

"Well…Edward…he left me, and even though I said I forgave him I won't be able to forget it and I could never be with him without thinking that perhaps at some point in time there is a chance he will leave me again." I said, my mind wandering back to that day.

"What about Jacob?" he asked. I tried to rack my brain for anything at all I didn't like about Jacob Black. But I couldn't think of one single thing. He was gentle, and kind, and sweet, and I knew he'd never hurt me or leave me, and he was protective, yet gave me my space when I wanted it, and-

"I can't think of anything." I told him truthfully.

"Well there it is then." Philip said tearing of the page in the notebook where he had drawn little hearts with: J+B in it. I smiled at him. "But I think you should tell Jacob you kissed Edward." he said, causing me to frown.

"I can do that!" I protested, just seeing how betrayed and depressed his face would be in my mind. "He already feels like for some reason he's competing with Edward- if I told him…he'd be crushed."

"Yes- but you won't stop feeling guilty if you don't. Just tell him the truth and how much you regret It." he told me, and I knew he was right.

I knew that the longer I put it off the more hurt he'd be and I knew when I told him he would be hurt, but I had to do it- I couldn't keep it from him any longer. Plus, if somehow he found out, it would be worst than to hear the truth and my side of the story.

"I guess you're right, Phil…" I told him, "Thanks."

Outside Philip's curtain drawled window I faintly saw the sun begin to set and I stood up.

"I should get going- I need to make Charlie dinner." I told him. He stood up out of the chair too and stretched his long arms.

"Alright- I'll walk you to your car." he told me, and followed me downstairs and out the car. Once at my car I pulled him into a big hug. He hugged me back, patting me on the back.

"Bye, Philip- It was great to see." I told him, pulling back from him, "Come over any time you want, you know where I live right?"

"Yeah, Jacob told me."

"Great- come over any time." I insisted as I got into my car.

"No problem." he told me.

"Maybe I could come over and help you paint some time." I told him, not having closed the car door yet.

"Yeah, that'll be great." he said, grinning brightly.

"Have a safe ride home." he told me, stepping back as I closed my car door. He waved as I backed out of the driveway and into the road. I gave him one final wave as I drove off away from Philip and his home.

Once on the road I made plans to myself to go to Jacob tomorrow and take Philip's advice and tell him the truth about what was bothering me so much. As I continued to drive the sun was nearly set. I made a short cut I had found one time while I was lost trying to go to Edward's house.

I took a deep breath as I stopped at the stop sign. I was tired and I was beginning to get a headache, while thinking about the thought of telling Jacob the truth. I felt like I should just keep him in the dark about the whole thing, instead of telling him I kissed Edward and perhaps ruining everything I had with him. Would he trust me again? What would he say to me? I couldn't even think of hurting him- I knew he'd never hurt me, so why did I go and do something stupid that might, eventually, break his heart.

Bella was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the street had cleared completely. Or that she was continuing to wait at the stop sign when she could have gone ahead. But most especially, she didn't notice the three, dark, hooded figures emerging from the trees.

Maybe I should tell him tonight, get It over with. I decided then to just go over to Jacob's house and tell him now. It would probably be the best thing to do, that way I wouldn't spend the whole night trying to think of exactly what to say in hopes to make the kiss sound more innocent then it might have been, and therefore lie to him to try not to hurt him and feel guilty about it because I didn't tell him the whole truth and therefore have to tell him the truth later on and he would wonder why I even lied to him in the first place, then break up with me for continuing to lie to him. Yes, it was probably better for me to just go there without any planning or thinking about what to say.

I just remembered that I was still sitting at a stop sign on the empty back road and pressed down on the gas softly. My car made a horrible wheezing noise as I continued to reeve the engine, but my car went nowhere. I groaned and turned off the engine, then waited a moment to put it back on.

"Excuse me, miss, do you need some assistance?" I nearly screamed, but all the came from my mouth was a low gasp as I dropped my keys on the floor, surprised. A tall, pale, beautiful man stood at my window. He was wearing a long black hooded silk robe that probably should be dated back to the 1800s. But what captured my attention wasn't his 1800s attire, or the fact that a stranger was standing at my car, or that I saw two others coming towards us- it was the fact that he was too handsome to even be real.

His face was soft and pale, yet it also looked hard as brick. The man looked around thirty years old, but something about him made me know he was older. I was immediately frightened, but I tried to stay calm. The other two figures emerged into my view, both were woman- and unlike the man, they were old looking, yet profoundly beautiful, none the less.

"No- I'm fine, thank you- just a bit of engine trouble…" I told him, leaning down and grabbing my keys from the floor. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but I still felt the stuttered come out as I talked.

"Are you sure- I'm virtuous with mechanics, perhaps I should take a look." he insisted, and I gulped, making my throat dry. I put the key in the engine, and it made the normal, loud running noise.

"See, it's working perfectly- goodbye." Just as I spoke the remaining sun filled the back road, I looked at the three strangers- their skin bright and diamond- like in the sun; I immediately stepped on the gas hard. Flying too quickly down the road I was about to turn the corner into intersecting road, when,

Bam!

Bella's car slid across the wet asphalt road going nearly fifty into a large tree. Bella fell sideways, her head hitting against the driver's side window hard enough for it to shatter. The three strangers glided towards the scene tauntingly slow. They smelled fresh blood, her blood that was so unlike any others they had ever discovered. Bella's eyes drooped slightly, about to fall into unconsciousness.

"Another town to add to our collection of North Western territories." the older woman said to the other two. They creped next to the car, soundlessly, and opened Bella's door- just as she was swallowed by pure darkness.

**A/n: The End…just kidding- that would be the happiest ending EVA *sarcasm* please review, sorry this chapter took so long. BTW, From July 1****st**** to July 7****th**** I won't be able to write or update anything because I'm going to be having family over and I probably won't get a chance to write much. Thanks everyone for all your reviews so far, don't forget to comment. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my new story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Chapter Preview: Just read it, goodness- Just Kidding. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Love is feeling both happy and sad at the same time: happy to have found someone special, sad that forever seems too short to be together."**_

**Chapter Ten- The Forest**

"_You…You don't want me?" I asked, tears in eyes. _

"_No." he answered back, no pity in his eyes. He looked at me, and I stared back, how could this happen to me- not again, I thought he loved me, but he didn't. Jacob stared back at me,_

"_I'm going now, Bella." he said, then without further words, he disappeared. _

'_They're all the same.' Someone said to me. I dropped down and cried, 'They're all going to hurt you- its best not to even get infatuated with them. Your heart is already broken- like a broken mirror it's best to leave the pieces alone- then ending up cutting yourself trying to fix it yourself…" _

"_Jacob." I whispered to myself. "Oh Jacob- I love you…" _

**The scene switched. **

_I was walking, quite calmly through a dark wooded forest- no idea where I was going or what I was doing there. _

_I wandered for the longest time, until I heard a faint howling in the distance. The sound frightened me. But for some reason, I walked towards the sound. _

_I traveled for what seemed like days- but could have been only a couple of minutes. Until I finally heard the howling just in front of me- where I saw him, slouched over, shaking- Jacob. _

_I ran to him, kneeling beside him. _

"_Jacob- what's wrong?" I asked, full of concern. His breathing was uneven, and he clucked his stomach as if it would fall off if he didn't. I saw now, blood surrounding his hands and arms and the place he was holding on to on his torso. His eyes went dazed, and then he fell back onto the forest floor. _

**It switched Again. **

_I was walking through the forest, it had to be past midnight by now, and ahead I saw a small figure in the shadows, crying. I ran towards it, when I finally got to it, it had stopped crying. Her face was paper white, with dark black eyes, shivering in the cold of night. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked the little girl, she looked up at me, and shook her head, "It'll be fine- but what's wrong what's happened to you?" I pressed, but she continued to shake her head. _

"_He's coming- he'll kill you- just like he killed me and all the others. Your next." she touched a hand to my face, her cold, dead hand. _

**Once again the scene faded and was replaced with another. **

_"Who are you?" I asked quietly. The little girl's looking into my eyes, tears falling down them. She shook her head,_

"_I'm lost…" she whispered, I knelt down beside her, not knowing what to do. _

"_Stand up, come with me, I'll take you home with me." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for her. She just stared at it, _

"_Your lost too- They're looking for you too- They'll get all of us, ever last one- until they're not thirsty anymore." she said, in a faint whisper. My eyes open wide in shock. _

"_Your- You were on the news- I've seen you before. You were one of the girls who were…kidnapped…" I said, thinking out loud. She just looked at me, tears never ceasing to fall. "Wait- what do you mean 'until they're not thirsty anymore'." I asked. My heart was hammering fast, and my breathing was uneven. _

_The girl looked down at the forest ground, and shook her head. _

"_Forks is next." _

**It continued to fade and return as something different- the setting always the same however. **

_I was walking through the forest again. My head was in complete, excruciating pain. I dropped down to the damp, soft grass under me, clutching my head. I cried out in pain and took a deep breath, and looked up. I felt lost; lost and confused. I stood up and walked to the nearest tree, sitting under it and leaning against its trunk; clutching my head again with my hand- it seemed to relieve the pain just a little bit. _

_I sat there for gods knows how long, until finally I heard a voice. _

"_I knew you'd be coming soon." _

_I was in the familiar forest again, sitting at a tree. I had a horrible headache and everything looked fuzzy and dream- like. I felt alone, and weak and as if I was trapped in a small box. I hugged my knees looking around the dark forest. _

"_Poor little Bella- can't find your way home?" a high- mocking voice sent shivers down my spine. "Poor little Bella is now all alone." the voice was obviously a child's voice; it talked lively as if she was singing. "No one's here to save you now." she continued, "No one can save you from what's going on in your mind." I began to cry, my head throbbing, so I placed my head on top of my knees, which were bent up to my chest. "You're going to be here- just like us- trapped forever with no way back." her voice was now gone and replaced by a kinder voice- a whisper- a warning whisper. I lifted my head up and looked around- immediately frightened. All around me where children- from around three years old to seventeen; their faces deadly pale, their eyes black as night, their faces plastered with fear. _

"_What happened?" I whispered as the children walked around like zombies. A small child walked into view- she was not the mocking child I had heard but the one who warned me- the one I remembered seeing on the news. She sat beside me, like a parent comforting their child- but it didn't feel strange, since she couldn't have been more than ten years old. _

"_What will happen to you if you don't get out of here." she looked at me with a warning look. I was having a déjà vu feeling; I had been here before but not in the same manner. The times I was here before were brief and dream-like. But I felt like I had been here for days- weeks even and it was much more real now. _

_I was passing into darkness then I was at the familiar forest that I had dreamt about so many times before. The small child continued to sit with me, her small cold hand on top of mine. _

"_Are you dead?" I asked, not really caring at this time if that was a rude or insensitive question or not. _

"_Might as well be." she told me. "We're all trapped here- half between one world and the other. Seamus told us that this only happens to young newborns and when we're able to control ourselves we can leave."I knew she knew what she was talking about, but I didn't have a clue-so I didn't really help my confusion. _

"_Who's Seamus?" I asked, firstly. _

"_The vampire that turned us all, he and all the other elders." she told me. The children around us sat down on the grass watching us. _

"_Vampire elders?" I asked. _

"_Yes, the first vampires- they're quite old, too old- they need drink blood of younger people to stay strong, most of us he just drained dry- but us in here, we're the ones he chose to be in his army…he and the rest of them are trying to claim territories- it's like a game to them, whoever kills the most and makes the city more terrified wins…" she said disgusted. _

"_There is a vampire war." said one of the boys, who looked around fifteen, who was watching us when we spoke. "I didn't even believe in vampires and now look where we are in limbo between heaven and hell." _

"_What are newborns?" I asked, they seemed to know why more than me about this. _

"_Vampires that are newly created." said a thirteen year old boy I recognized for the news also. _

"_So then I was attacked too- that's why I'm here…" I told myself- it was better not to deny anything. _

"_No." said the little girl. _

"_Then why am I here?" I asked. _

"_We need you to help us- to get us out of here- you're the only one who has been sent here that can go back." the girl told me softly, "You're not here, exactly- you're just- it's like you're visiting for awhile. Your mind is here, but your body is Forks Hospital." my eyebrows creased. _

"_Why am I there?" I asked, I tried to rack my brain to remember something- anything that might have happened. But nothing came to mind. _

"_You had a little brush in with Seamus…" she told me, "You came terribly close to being one of us…" That was me- cutting it close to dying, yet again. Now that my mind was calm and my head hurt a little bit less I was worried about the children around me. _

"_How do I help you?" I asked, uncertain, perhaps Edward or maybe Carlisle would know something about this and he would be able to help. _

"_We don't know- but what other reason would you be here if not to help us?" she asked. I felt horrible by not knowing what to tell her, was it even possible for them to get out of here? If they were vampires out in the real world why was their mind in here? Unless of course when you're a newborn you lose yourself until you're able to control it like the Cullens were able to. _

"_I'll try my best to figure out a way to help you- all of you." I said to the children who were watching me speak. _

_The little child put her hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. The little girl who had seamlessly haunted my dreams with questions and dreadful feelings, but her touch was so cold it was like I had been dropped into the Arctic Ocean when I was half asleep and was suddenly woken up. _

I blinked, and looked around. I was lying in a hospital bed- life scanner beeping annoyingly next to my bed, with IV plugged into my arms.

"Edward?" I groaned.

**A/n: Just a short little chapter, sorry about it, but don't worry then next chapter should be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! And this is probably the last chapter until July 7****th**** because I'll be very busy until then, I am terribly sorry. But please comment and tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Hello people, welcome to my story, which occurs after my other story Sunset. You should go read that story before reading this one since a lot of stuff is explained there that I might not go fully into detail in this one (such as Characters and places); but I'll try my best to keep in mind that not everyone had read that story. Please enjoy this chapter and review it at the end. **

**Chapter Preview: Bella wakes up from a three week comma. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"If I should die tonight and the reason remains unknown, tell not the whole world, but the one I love that I died of a broken heart, not because he loved me too little but because I loved him too much."**_

**Chapter Eleven- The Hospital **

Edward sat beside my bed in a medium sized, brown, wooden chair. He looked like a statue of a god and as if he hadn't moved or even blinked in weeks. My head was in blistering pain and I felt like it had sliced open. I reached my hand up and felt the right side of my head and felt a long, somewhat thin, fluffy bandage between the corner of my eye and my ear. Edward was staring at me, looking somewhat speechless as my eyes tried, and failed, to adjust to the bright light in the room.

"Bella." Edward finally whispered, his voice was relieved and weak. I noticed his eyes were an inhumanly black color and he looked much older than he usually did. I noticed then that his cold, pale hands were holding my left, limp hand. "I'll get Carlisle." he told me, then without waiting for me to respond he dropped my hand and rushed out the room at an unnatural speed. I then noticed I was breathing heavily, and was suddenly feeling clammy. I looked around the room; the walls were plain and white as well as the white tile on the floor. There were ceiling lights, which made me have to squint since I couldn't get used to the light. There was a medium-sized window on the left side of the room, behind the wooden chair Edward had just left; outside was overcast, as usual.

The door opened and Carlisle floated in, followed my Edward who looked concerned, but Carlisle looked relieved and smiled happily at me. He walked to the edge of my bed and grabbed a clipboard which was hanging by a hook at the railing of the clean bed.

"How's our sleeping beauty?" asked Carlisle in his mystical voice, looking down at the clipboard flipping through sheets of paper.

I didn't trust my voice to answer. Besides, I didn't know how I felt; I felt nauseous and delusional and as if I wasn't really here- like I was in a dream. Carlisle looked at me for a second than wrote something down on the sheet attached to the clipboard. Edward, I noticed, began staring at me, unblinkingly, as if I might fall back into unconsciousness again.

"Edward dim the lights, please." Carlisle said, without looking up from the clipboard. Edward, obediently, rushed over to the light switch and turned the knob slightly, making the room pleasantly darker. Carlisle then put down the clipboard back on the hook and then walked over to my side. Lifting the stethoscope from around his neck, he gently placed his hand on my back and pushed me forward slightly.

"Take a deep breath." Carlisle told me, slipping his hand under my hospital gown and placing the chestpiece of the stethoscope over my heart. I did as I was told and took a deep breath, it hurt my throat slightly. He moved the chestpiece up, "Another, Bella." he said softly, and I obeyed, coughing slightly. I saw Edward move closer towards the bed. This continued for awhile, he carried on- telling me to breathe every few seconds, moving the chestpiece around my chest, then my back.

"Bella, your father will be here in a few. He was here but he had to take care of something at the police station- but we just called him and he's on his way." Carlisle told me, gently. His voice was very calming and was soothing to my head. I nodded slightly in response than he laid me back, tenderly, on the big, fluffy pillows, making me feel extremely weak and tired suddenly.

"I'll be back in a moment, we're going to take a few tests and I need to get them ready." Carlisle told me, rubbing my hand softly and smiling brightly, then leaving the room a few moments later. As soon as Carlisle left, Edward walked closer to me, carefully as if the slightest sound would make me pass out.

"Edward." I whispered, my voice was hoarse and scratchy. He came right next to the hospital bed and kneeled down for us to be eye-to-eye.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, grabbing my hand softly in his freezing, insipid hands, rubbing them gently as if he was afraid of breaking me.

"What- What happened?" I asked, snuggling my head deeper into my pillow. Edward continued to stare at me unblinkingly.

"Alice saw it, really. You were going to just go home- but then it changed and she didn't see anything in your future. So I got worried…" he seemed to say this as if he was ashamed of it. I knew what he was thinking, I _was_ the one who told him not to keep overreacting when Alice saw Jacob in my future- well, didn't see… I guess. "So we found you and there were two women and a man walking towards your crashed car. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet and I were able to send than off running- but we couldn't catch them…I couldn't even catch them. But we got to you just in time and Carlisle and I rushed you to the Hospital while Jasper and Emmet went off to try and track the others." Edward told me, I gulped slightly, making my throat even dryer.

"I'll get you some water." Edward told me, and without waiting for me to respond again he ran out the room. I laid there, not thinking of much, except what Edward had told me how he saved me, once again. A moment later Edward returned with a glass of water with a straw in it. He rushed to my bedside, and pulled up the chair he had sat in when I woke up. I sat up slightly, my head screaming in protest from my movement.

"Here you go." Edward whispered, holding up the straw to my mouth for me to drink. I put the straw between my lips and sipped the water slowly. The cold, icy water slid down my throat and gave me such a relief I moaned loudly in ease.

Edward continued to stare at me, but oddly it didn't make me uncomfortable, just protected. After I gulped down more than half the glass of water I removed the straw from my mouth and Edward placed the glass on the bedside table.

I finally felt like I was able to talk clearly.

"There was a forest." I whispered, still not feeling strong enough to talk louder, but I was glad my voice wasn't croaky anymore. "And the children- the children from the news were there and they need my help." I said, groaning as my head gave a painful yank.

"Bella- what are you talking about? You never went into a forest…" Edward told me, grabbing my hand, again, between his again.

"Yes I did- and there was a little girl…" I struggled to remember, "And that man and those women, they're the first vampires and…" I tried to hold on to what I remembered had happened, but I felt it slipping from my mind. Edward took my momentary silence as a chance to speak.

"Bella- you've been in here for three weeks, unconscious- there's no way you could have-"

"Yes I did- I dunno- I dreamt it- but its real, Edward. I've been dreaming about the same thing for a long time, and-" I insisted, but then coughed. Why didn't he understand what I was talking about? It was making me angry at him for not believing me.

"People don't dream in comas, Bella- your mind is frozen while you're unconscious…there's no way…" Edward told me.

"The little girl- she told me- she told me I was in a coma and there were some vampire elders and a war and newborns." I explained trying to remember, his face turned concerned- and I was glad he was finally listening.

"A war?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said relieved at his sudden interest, "And something about claiming territory in the north." Edward stared off for what seemed like forever, until he finally looked at me.

"Okay, Bella- I believe you- I should tell the others about this." Edward told me but did not move. I nodded, and laid back on my pillow, snuggling my head into it and taking a deep breath. He continued to stare at me, rubbing his thumb across my palm. Edward began humming softly, I recognized the tune, but did not want admit I loved it. I closed my eyes and listened to my lullaby and feeling his thumb slowly and softly graze my hand.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked, quietly, and I opened my eyes. He was smiling slightly, as he watched me; one of his hands moved up and cupped the bandaged side of my face. Instead of his touch hurting me, like I thought I would, it made the deep cut along the side of my face feel considerably better and I didn't feel the pounding as much anymore.

"I've been better." I answered, leaning closer into his hand. Edward smiled at me softly.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked, moving closer to me, and kissing my hand softly with his cold lips.

I didn't know what I wanted, or needed. To be honest I wanted to just leave this hospital, I didn't want to take any test- I just wanted to see Charlie and Jacob…

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

_Edward paced up and down the hospital hallway, impatiently, just about ready to pull out his hair. He and Carlisle had just rushed Bella's unconscious body to Forks Hospital. As of now Carlisle and the rest of the doctors were doing medical test on her and he couldn't stand the feeling that something would happen to her- something worse than expected. _

_Carlisle opened the door and exited the room, a moment later the rest of the doctors left too and headed off in different directions leaving the two of them alone; Edward stopped pacing and turned to Carlisle. _

_"Is she alright?" Edward asked, out loud. _

_'She hit her head hard against the car window and sliced her head open. We found small pieces of glass pushed pretty deep down inside the cuts- don't worry we've removed all the pieces and did an x-ray of her head…but it doesn't look too good. We gave her stitches and everything should heal in due time but- she's still unconscious and I'm afraid she might be falling into a coma.' Carlisle thought, Edward's expression was blank, yet Carlisle could still see the horrified emotion in his eyes. _

_"Can I see her?" Edward asked. _

_"I think that'll be alright- I'm going to go contact Chief Swan." Carlisle said out loud, 'Everyone knows only of the crash, of course, Jasper and Emmet are still tracking the elders- Esme called- their scent, though, that's the problem…' Carlisle thought. _

_"I'm going to find them- then destroy them for ever trying to hurt her." Edward mumbled, angrily, more to himself, however. _

_'Calm down, Edward.' Carlisle thought, Edward ran his hands through his beautiful, golden brown, hair. _

_"I'm going in to see her." Edward said, finally and walked into the room. _

_Bella laid unconscious, I.V plugs in her arms and the heart beat scanner beeping in the background. He was angry and horrified and every bit of emotion there was out there- human and nonhuman. He walked over to her beside and kneeled down beside her, slowly trailing his figures down her bandaged cut over the right side of her face. Edward bowed his head- if he could cry, he would have. He prayed to god, hoping- however odd it may have seemed- that he would be able to see her lovely eyes again and have her look at him again; He would give up any chance of ever going to heaven for Bella just to wake up. _

_Edward was forced to leave a few minutes later for the doctors to do tests on her. Edward sat in the front of the room, looking out the window, watching dark night sky as the scattered clouds slowly crossed over the nearly full moon. _

_"Edward!" someone called suddenly, Edward jumped up looking around to find the voice. Charlie was hurrying towards him, looking tired, nervous, and scared. _

_"Chief Swan." Edward greeted sadly, Charlie walked over to him. _

_"Where is she?" he asked hurriedly, Edward pointed towards the door he had been sitting in front of. _

_"But they're still doing test, so I don't think you'll be able to go in." _

_Charlie took a deep breath and sat down in the chair closest to the door. _

_"Damn, it seems like I was just here after Bella feel down those stairs and through that window- now she got into a car crash." he groaned, putting his head in his hands. _

_"I know what you mean, sir." Edward said, sitting next to him. _

_"I want to thank you, by the way." Charlie said, awkwardly. "Carlisle told me what happened- you're always there for her, Edward." _

_"I wished I didn't have to be- but I always will be if she needs me." Edward answered, not looking at Charlie. _

_"And sorry for acting how I did when you and your family came back…" Charlie said his voice uncomfortable. _

_"It's nothing Chief Swan…you had every right to act like that." Edward said, still not making eye contact- but it was fine, because Charlie was staring straight ahead as well. _

_"BELLA- WHERE"S BELLA?!" Edward shot up again, this time the noise was coming from the entrance of the hospital- suddenly an awful stench filled the air. Jacob came running down the hall a minute later, wearing pajama pants and a jacket and no shoes. _

_Charlie stood up as well as Jacob came running towards them with the same expression Charlie had had etched upon his face when he came. _

_"Where is she? Where's Bella? What happened?" Jacob demanded facing Edward angrily. _

_"She's in there- they're running tests on her." Charlie told him and Jacob turned to him instead. Edward sat back down, trying to act human, Charlie soon did as him- Jacob stayed standing, pacing as he had done. _

_"What happened?" Jacob asked again, trying to see into the room. _

_"She got into a car crash." Charlie told him. Jacob put his hands deep into his pocket and continued to pace. "She hit a tree." _

_'People recover from car crashes- Bella's strong- she'll be alright." Edward kept hearing in Jacob's mind- he kept repeating it over and over in his head. _

I stayed there waiting for Edward to answer. He seemed to have blanked out, staring into space. And after he finally looked back at me, he still didn't answer.

"You should rest Bella." Edward told me, dropping his hand from my face and resting it over my lap. He bent down and laid his head on the side of my bed, looking up at me. "I'm so glad you awake." he muttered, softly, more to himself. I gave him a small smile and rested my free hand on his cheek. "I was so scared, when I saw you…I didn't know what to think…you were gone for so long…" he said squeezing my hand gently.

"I want to apologize…" I told him, he raised his eyebrow and sat up in his chair again.

"For what? You've done nothing…" Edward told me, but he was wrong.

"I'm sorry for kissing you…I knew I shouldn't have, I didn't know what had gone over me…" I explained.

"It's nothing, Bella- its fine…" Edward told me, not looking me in the eye as he once was.

"No it's not- I feel horrible about it." I said, he looked hurt. "And what makes it worse is that I enjoyed it."

"Bella, if this is about Jacob and how he would feel, I should tell you that-"Edward started but I interrupted.

"No, Edward let me speak- I messed up any chance of just being friends with you by kissing you, and loving that kiss at that, and I don't think it's fair to Jacob."

_Jacob couldn't imagine that Bella laid unconscious for so long. It had been nearly a week since he had seen her bright smile and her dazzling eyes. He missed her and all he wanted to do was to hold her again. He walked through the hospital, a bouquet of roses in his hands as he most often came with. He had come here every day since Bella got into the car crash and spent hours just sitting beside her bed, praying to god that she would wake up once more. _

_Bella's mother, Renee, had come down from Florida to see her, there was much crying and arguing back and forth from Charlie and Renee, who a accused Charlie of not taking good care of her since she had been here not a year ago, of course, butted in and explained what happened and defended Charlie. Renee, although she put up a fight, was in the closest motel waiting by the phone for any news on Bella's condition. _

_Jacob walked over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. He waited for the elevator to come down, impatiently. For all he knew Bella could be awake by now and was having a hard time trying to figure out how she even got in this situation. He had seen Bella that morning before it happened, and now- a week later- she laid unconscious in a hospital bed, unable to think or speak. His Bella, the woman he loved, perhaps not waking up. He blamed himself for what happened to her. He had left her to go with his pack that morning and perhaps if he had stayed with her she never would have been like this. _

_Philip and Charles had come about five days ago. Philip explained to everyone how she left his house nearly at sundown and Edward didn't explain how he and Carlisle found Bella surrounded by three bloodthirsty vampires. Philip had spent a long time at the hospital as well, but not as much as Jacob and Edward. _

_Edward nearly lived in the hospital now. He hardly left except to hunt (which he did less often then he should have) and to pretend to go eat, which he usually just went home once a day and changed his clothes. Jacob however would usually just sleep in the chair besides Bella's bed for days at a time, hardly ever eating or even moving. _

_The elevator finally beeped and the doors opened. Jacob went inside, being careful not to hit the roses as the doors began to close. _

_"Can you hold the elevator please!" someone called, Jacob immediately held out his hands and the sensors allowed the door to open back up. A young girl jogged into the elevator. She had long, wavy blond hair, and was dressed as a nurse, although she couldn't have been much older than him- if she even was. "Third floor please." the girl said, smiling at Jacob. He gulped and pressed the button along with the fifth floor, which he had already pressed before she entered. _

_Jacob continued to stare at the girl. Her beautiful blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her slender fingers wrapped around a clipboard. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off her. _

"Bella…there's something you should know." Edward said, after a moment. I stared at him, waiting him to say something. Perhaps he felt the same and didn't think we should be friends anymore. But his face turned angry, it frightened me to some degree, but I could not look away. His perfect face should never hold that much pain as he opened his mouth about to speak. "Bella…about two weeks ago…" he started but then shut his mouth. I raised my eyebrow.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He kissed my hand again, as if bidding me a farewell.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you…but I believe that you will be hurt more if I delay…" Edward said; I was certainly confused now.

_Edward charged through the hospital, following the dreadful stench the werewolf had left behind. People he passed looked at him as if he was crazy or if he was about to have a horrific meltdown in the middle of the hospital, but even though he got many stare, no one got in his way and he was glad of that- even if some had fear etched on their faces. _

_He walked out the hospital after rushing down the stairs, not having the patience for the slow elevator, and out the front, automatic doors. He spotted him walking to his car at first thought he wanted to crumble it into metal shavings- but he decided against it since anyone could walk out of the hospital at any minute and people often get suspicious when someone crushes a car with their bare hand. _

_"Stop!" Edward shouted, Jacob stopped in his tracks, about to open his car door. He turned around, shocked by Edward's sudden, soundless arrival. He rolled his eyes and turned back around putting the key in the door. "How could you do this to her?" Edward shouted across the lot. _

_"It was not my choice!" he shouted back. _

_"You can't just leave her!" Edward told him frustrated and disgusted. _

_"It was not my choice- but I do not regret it- this is probably the best thing that's happen to Me." he said quietly, more to himself- although Edward could still hear though they were many yards apart. _

_"You can't leave her- she'll be heartbroken." Edward said, more quietly this time- thinking of his beautiful Bella that lay unconscious for nearly a week already. _

_"Don't pretend to care for her now-you left her, I had to fix her- she'll be fine." he said harshly, turning around to look at the vampire. _

_"No she won't- I see how she looks at you…how much she loves you- you can't just throw that all away!" Edward said, angry again. He feared that since he hadn't hunted in a week due to wanting to watch after Bella in the hospital, he would lose control with the wolf- but he didn't care at this moment, all his cares were thrown out the window the minute the wolf told him he didn't love Bella anymore. How is that possible? One minute he's running into the hospital watching Bella lay unconscious, terrified- and the next moment he acts like he hardly cares. _

_"I'm leaving- tell her I'm sorry- but like I said- she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jacob told Edward, he got into his car and immediately started the engine, and he was gone nearly a fourth of a minute later. _

_Edward just stood there in the parking lot- confused and disgusted. Yes, he too had left Bella- but he never stopped loving her and he came back. But Jacob the way Jacob looked and thought- it was not about Bella- it was about someone else. _

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked again trying to add more force to what I said, although my voice was still low. Edward stared into my eyes, his eyes hurt- but not for himself, for someone else- me, perhaps.

"I don't know how- or why, since you're the most…perfect girl in the world- to me, at least, if that means anything. But…there's someone else, I saw her in his mind…she's all he thinks about. He told me about two weeks ago that he wasn't in love with you anymore and that she was the best thing to ever happen to him…and he hasn't been back here since…" Edward told me.

Something fell inside my stomach, and I felt my throat clog. I wasn't looking at Edward but I didn't see him; I saw Jacob walking away- leaving me, and not even having the decency to tell me himself. This couldn't be happening-not again, and this time it was much worst- he was leaving me for someone else…

**A/n: Please review, I know you all have something to say about this. Sorry about how long this chapter took, I had family over and I was unable to write from July 1****st**** to the 6****th****. Happy 4****th**** of July by the way. Also I hope no one hates me too bad for what you probably know I am doing here. I had decided a long time ago how I wanted this story to go, and yes or no to a third installment? I'll update soon, please review, thank you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: Ho Ho Ho, happy holidays y'all. Alrighty, there should be some explanation for why I haven't updated, nor written, in over two months (I think). I might have sent a few of my faithful reviewers some messages, but here's to all of you who are still reading. My computer completely broke down and I can't write. I am currently on my mother's laptop and finishing the Full Moon story and moving on the third and last installment, which you can all look forward to in 2010! I guarantee that it will be done before 2012 in case we all drown in the ocean (joke), so look forward to that soon and on to the rest of FULL MOON *cheers***

**Chapter Preview: Bella returns home to find that nothing will ever be the same.**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"Heartbreak brings us immense pain and suffering but in reality we must realize that it brings us one step closer to the one we are destined to be with."**_

**Chapter Twelve: Drowning **

If you have ever felt like you were going to drown in your own tears, or choke to death from the constant lump in your throat, or sink to the ground from the heaviness in your stomach- you know how I feel. I know it was true- what Edward had said- but I still felt as if it could not be possible. I was wishing beyond anything that Edward was lying, though I knew he was not; but once I walked into my home bittersweet home, I knew that it had to be true- and so began the river- no- ocean of tears I was shedding.

I had not seen Jacob when I woke up from my coma, and I knew that I would probably never see him again. He had someone else now. Someone who was most likely prettier than me, and would not kiss another guy/vampire behind his back. Was this karma for kissing Edward the other night and all this stuff happening? It had to be. I laid in my bed feeling the heaviness of loneliness over me. Charlie had tried to talk to me, but he did not understand. Jacob was my savior, he had put me back together, an assortment of endless broken pieces after Edward left- he put me together, and now he was tearing me back down and I could not even blame him.

"_Nothing- it's just…wow…I- I think I've imprinted without knowing." Jacob said, looking up and smiling._

"_Imprinted?" I asked, I was pretty sure I'd heard that word somewhere._

"_Yeah, it occurs when a werewolf finds there…well their soul mate." Jacob said, staring into my eyes trying to catch my reaction of him calling me his soul mate, I smiled wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, sadly that might cause a scene in public. "You just have a deep connection with them, and nobody else matters. Sam believes we just imprint on the person who is mostly likely to pass the wolf gene along, but my dad believes it makes us stronger- you make me feel stronger Bella, and you're the__ only __person I ever want to be with."_

I remember that day like it was this morning and I wanted with all my might that I could reverse time and go back to the way things were. However, in my mind I knew now that nothing would be how it was. Jacob had imprinted, he thought he had imprinted on me, but he was wrong, and now I cried more knowing how happy he was with her, without even knowing the girl, and it hurt more to just sit here and cry over someone, who is off living his happy, lovely, wolfy life.

It all fit together in a horrible completed puzzle. It seemed like fate for him to meet the girl at the hospital, like the vampires causing me to crash would lead to their meeting, and my exile.

"_You…You don't want me?" I asked, tears in eyes. _

"_No." he answered back, no pity in his eyes. He looked at me, and I stared back, how could this happen to me- not again, I thought he loved me, but he didn't. Jacob stared back at me,_

"_I'm going now, Bella." he said, then without further words, he disappeared. _

'_They're all the same.' Someone said to me. I dropped down and cried, 'They're all going to hurt you- it's best not to even get infatuated with them. Your heart is already broken- like a broken mirror it's best to leave the pieces alone- then ending up cutting yourself trying to fix it yourself…" _

"_Jacob." I whispered to myself. "Oh Jacob- I love you…" _

I remember seeing this scene in my head when I was in the coma- as if it was some type of sign, whoever sent it was right. Jacob had left me with my pity, because he would not regret falling in love with his soul mate. Maybe I _was_ destined to be alone. Edward had not wanted me either, yes it was to keep me safe- but in the long run you cannot trust anyone- they are all going to hurt you at some point.

I was now just sitting, wallowing in my own my self pity. It felt like I was giving up now, all the reasons for why I woke up in the morning seemed to vanish- then I realized that I had to stop. I would not fall into the same, month-long depression I had with Edward. My whole life would just be in endless cycle of hurt and sadness. What? Was I supposed to find another mythical creature to fix me if I fell into the hole of despair? Was I supposed to fall in love with a mermaid or something and then he would realize we couldn't be together, and fall in the hole of despair once again- continuing the cycle until death. No- I had to stop and control myself- it couldn't be the end of the world, even if it certainly felt like it. I had to think of something to do or another feeling to feel besides grief.

It turned into night, and Charlie came in to check on me before he went to bed.

"Anything you need Bells?" Charlie asked. I stopped myself from answer "Another werewolf who looked, sounded, felt, smelled, and loved like Jacob Black."

"No dad, thanks- I'm fine." I lied. He gave me a sad smile, knowing my lie, and left the room- both of us knowing he wouldn't be able to help me.

Only time can heal wounds of the heart. But how much time did I have? Some medieval, vampire murders were probably after me now, and they were still keeping children hostage and turning them into…newborns…war…_"Another town to add to our collection of North Western territories." …__ "but us in here, we're the ones he chose to be in his army…he and the rest of them are trying to claim territories- it's like a game to them, whoever kills the most and makes the city more terrified wins…"_ There would be a war- a vampire war, over hunting grounds, and they were in Forks- it all seemed to just hit me now. I had been in the "wolf" and "werewolf" setting for so long; I seemed to have forgotten about the bad vampires like James and Victoria.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

I looked for the source of the noise and saw Edward at my window. I knew he could come in by himself if he wanted to, but it seemed like he wanted acceptance or an invitation. I walked, zombie-like, over to the window, seeing in its reflection how sick and pale I looked. I opened the window, and Edward glided in- it reminded me of Jacob and the nights he would sneak into my room.

"Bella." Edward greeted, or asked- as if he wasn't sure it was me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, I didn't expect him to come. I knew deep down he'd probably be watching the house to protect me, but I never expected him to face me after the hospital. I think he felt as if it was his fault for telling me, and I knew we were about to talk about it, and I knew if he said or I said Jacob's name out loud I would continue to feel the wobbly feeling in my legs and the sinking feeling in my heart.

"How are you?" he asked. I didn't know if he meant physically or mentally. Physically I was perfectly alright for someone who just barely got out of a coma, but mentally I felt a horrible wreck- a car wreck to be specific.

"I've been better." I told him, like I told him when I woke up at the hospital. He looked at me sadly, and I stared back at him, wanting him to leave me to continue my self pity and hopeless feelings, alone- and still wanting him to stay and hold me like Jacob had, and tell me comforting words that would probably not work, but I would respect the effort and feel slightly but never completely better.

"I'm sorry." Edward said after a long silence- I knew, of course, what kind of pain he was talking about now.

"It's not your fault." I said, even though I didn't know where the words came from.

"I know…" he said softly, "But I just wanted to tell you that I was…here for you- in case you needed someone to talk to or anything at all."

"Thank you Edward." I told him. It make me feel gratitude and guilty after what he said. Gratitude for wanting to make me feel better and being here- now- when I needed him and guilt for knowing that he still loved me and knowing that he probably felt as if he could move on up since Jacob was gone.

"You're welcome." He said, "I just came by to tell you that and that the rest of my family has come back from tracking the elders to Canada and that you're welcome to come by… at anytime- day or night…"

It felt strangely formal and as if he was much older than me, as if a neighbor telling a child after his parents passed that they would be welcomed in their home. But I just nodded and embraced the feeling of myself going back to the "vampire" setting.

Edward had left soon after, and I tried to fall asleep. But every time I did my mind was filled with memories of Jacob and I happy and I woke myself up. Tonight I would just appreciate a dreamless night, if not, a nightmare. Heartache hurt more than fear.

After a night of waking and going back to sleep many times I woke up with the sun and got up, feeling tired and even more zombie-like than before. What was the point of waking up so early? I didn't have school. I couldn't go over to Jacob's. Charlie had probably gone to work after missing so many days while I was in the hospital. I felt- not bored- but pointless.

I had let him become my life, now he was gone- and I had nothing.

I decided to go down and eat something, so I did just that. Eating a meal of eggs, bacon, and toast I sat down in front of the television, in my pajamas still, and turned it on…it was on Washington News.

"And in lighter news the search for this year's Washington News Easter Egg Hunt has been found." Said the newscaster gleefully- I turned off the TV and ate in silence.

I guess I was expecting news on the missing children- who would never really be found. I felt like I should find the children's parents and tell them that their children were either murdered by vicious vampires, or on their way to becoming one. Of course, they would not believe me, but it felt like the right thing to do.

_Ding Dong _

I nearly dropped my plate on the way back to the kitchen from the sudden sound in the complete silence. I put my plate down and rushed to the door, but when I got there nobody was there, all that was there was a stuffed wolf I recognized all too suddenly. Jacob had gotten it for me when we went on our first 'official' and 'completed' date at the Zoo. That meant that Jacob had been here nearly a moment ago, but it also meant he didn't want to talk or see me- only that he was giving me my wolf back.

I picked up the stuffed wolf and held it tightly. I heard the crinkling of paper against my chest, and looked down to see a note attached to the wolf's neck:

_Bella,_

_Rebecca found this in the car, you must have left it there that night, I thought it was rightfully yours and that I should return it to you. Bella, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for how it all worked out, but I hope we could still be friends. Perhaps you and Rebecca can hang out sometime, you'll love her she's great. Anyway, if you want would you like to come over to La Push tomorrow and hang out with us please do. If so I'll be back from my pack duties around 4:00pm tomorrow, come around then. Hope to see you soon._

_ Jake_

The note felt horribly short and showed that he was happy with…Rebecca, if that was her- I knew that it most likely was. I couldn't go to see him, it would be impossible for me to see him with someone else without breaking into tears. On the other hand I wanted to meet the girl who stole…well…I knew I couldn't be mad at the girl- or either of them for that. She loved him because he loved her and it was just as simple as that, they loved each other and there was nothing that I could do now that he was hooked.

A sinking feeling came to my stomach that I knew had nothing to do with the eggs. I didn't know what I could do without him or if I would be going tomorrow at 4:00pm, all I knew was that he was officially gone. Edward hadn't been lying. Jake was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/n: Thanks for reading my freakishly late chapter, last one is up soon. Please review if you liked/disliked/etc. and if you are still willing to continue reading my story. Until next time, this is Brianna, and you have been served with a slice of AWESOMENESS.**


	13. Epilguge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/n: After an unbelievably long wait, the final chapter of Full Moon is here**

**Chapter Preview: You'll have to wait and see. **

**Quote of the Chapter: **_**"I may regret the way we ended, but I will never regret what we had."**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

This was it- I was doing the impossible. It was 3:45 and I was in my car ready to go meet the girl who ruined my life with Jacob. If only I would start my car.

Charlie had fixed up my car while I was in the Hospital so it ran as perfect as before, well it got me from place to place. I was contemplating whether or not to actually drive off and go over there. Of course, being friends would be better than not having him as anything right? Edward certainly thought so. But what if I go meet the girl and she was great- just perfect- that would make everything worst, knowing that he did chose the better girl. At least with not knowing the girl personally I could imagine her as a horrible, ugly girl that only Jacob's imprinting could see past, but I knew deep down that that wasn't the case.

I continued to sit there, now it was 3:50. If I was going to be there at 4:00 I'd have to go now. I started the car and it rumbled to life. I gulped, I knew that I wished my car hadn't had started at all. I looked at the time again, at this pace I would be lucky to get there at midnight.

I drove all the way to La Push and to Jacob's house where I had stayed when Charlie went to Seattle. That seemed a world away now. I watch the water from the beach ripple and smash against the shore- that was where Jacob and I had our first kiss. But it all didn't matter anymore, especially to him. There would be no more of that between Jacob and me, now that there was another girl who stole his heart.

I parked a few yards away from the house, perhaps to give me some time to think about running back to my car before it was too late. However I made it, I was at the door in what seemed like too little time. I raised my fist up to the door and before I could lose my nerve- I knocked.

I thought about running back before someone came to the door. Then I thought that no one was home and that I should leave. Everything I thought ended up with me leaving La Push, Jacob, and everything to do with either of them alone- but then the door opened.

A slim, beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl stood at the door. She was wearing jean shorts that should not have been acceptable in this cold weather, and a sweater. She looked nice, of course I didn't like her-I just wanted to see Jacob now.

"Hi, you must be Bella." The girl greeted cheerfully, sticking out her arm. "I'm Rebecca, but everyone calls me Becca." I shook her hand feeling lost of all words. I wanted to kick her in the stomach, or hit her in the face, but she continued to smile happily and I knew I would never be able to do anything violent to her, no matter how much the thought came to mind.

"Hi." I said simply. Then, as if on cue, the choking feeling filled my throat and Jacob stepped into the doorway and wrapped his arm around Becca's waist. I want to cry, drop to the ground and sob uncontrollably, but I continued to hold it in.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came, you got the stuffed animal." Jacob said. I knew he was probably thinking that Charlie might've found it and read the note and threw the wolf away, but what did I know about what he was thinking anymore?

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute? Let's walk along the beach- have some girl time, ya know?" Becca recommended. I didn't want to; all I could think about was the way he held her- genuine affection.

"How 'bout it Bells, I know you two will get alone." Jacob pushed, using my nickname, he nearly killed me.

"Sure."I said quietly and Becca smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the beach shore.

I felt uncomfortable, furious, depressed and violent all at the same time. The two of us walked in silence for a moment then she finally talked in a very monotone voice. We were quite far from the house now, much father then I had parked my truck.

"Bella I'm surprised you came." She said, stopping in place and looking at me, her eyes unreadable. "I know how you must feel, your boyfriend dumping you for another girl and now having no one at all." Her words hurt, but I didn't know if she know she was doing it. "Me and Jakey have something special, and I just don't want you to ruin it by staying around here and trying to get him to go back with you or something." She said, evidently she didn't understand imprinting very much because if she did she would know that Jacob wouldn't see me in that way, it hurt to think about the truth of it. I was about to speak when she interrupted, "No, I'm talking." Her voice was suddenly aggressive and commanding. "I don't want you to see Jakey anymore. I let him send that stupid note just to feel some closure- trust me; he didn't really care about you being here. All he cares about is me, so you can leave now and go wallow in self pity.

"How dare-"

"Oh please." She interrupted again, "Look at you, you look pathetic, it's depressing us all. Now go."

"I-I"

"Go!" she commanded. I didn't know what to do or think, I had barley said two words to her and she was ordering me to leave as if she had power over La Push. But I walked away, knowing as the distance between me and my car shortened, that Rebecca had walked so far away from the house that even Jacob's wolf ears couldn't hear what she had said.

I could have gone to Jacob's and tell him what she had said, but I knew which side he would have picked and I couldn't face seeing that. So I left La Push, Jacob, and everything to do with either of them- alone.

**A/n: Don't you love that you can rest at night in peace now that Full Moon is over? I sure can. Don't you all love Becca? Team Bella or Team Becca? Poll coming soon. Also my next and final sunset series story will be coming out in 2010, but until then, here is a sneak peek of my next story, ****Sunrise****. Remember to review whether you liked it or not. Now here's the Sneak Peek. **

Coming Soon in 2010…

_**Sunset**_

Jacob's Point of View:

Its been nearly a month since I met Becca and I don't remember ever being this happy. Dad's been acting weird about it though, he keeps mentioning Bella Swan, but I keep telling him over and over again what Becca told me when Bella left all of a sudden about two weeks ago. Bella had insulted my Becca and nearly hit her; I don't recall Bella being the violent type, but people change, I guess.

"Jakey, why do you keep staring out the window?" asked my beautiful Becca irritably, lying on my bed in her pajamas. Becca slept over often though we never did anything that far. Becca was a year older than me and she wanted to wait until we were married, which I hope wasn't far off.

"Sorry, Becca, I don't know- I zone out I guess." I replied and joined her in my bed. We laid there cuddling until she fell asleep. I gazed at her beautiful face and kissed her lips softly- then feel asleep as well.

"_What'cha doing?" Bella asked sitting on the bed, behind me, where I sat on the floor. I was looking at a bunch of papers that were spread out along the floor,_

"_School stuff-boring." I said in defeat and laid my head back so it was resting on her legs. I looked up at her and smiled,_

"_What?" she asked, giggling slightly at the look I was giving her- she was so beautiful._

"_Oh nothing- you just look really pretty." I said, puckering my lips expecting a kiss. She smiled slightly,_

"_Yeah sure." she said sarcastically, I laughed- continuing to stare into her beautiful sparkling eyes._

"_Can't blame a guy for trying." I told her, she rolled her eyes, but smiled. We sat there for a minute in silence while she ran her hands through my long black hair._

"_So, Bella- what do you feel like doing?" I asked, breaking the silence. She shrugged,_

"_I don't know-it's raining- not much we can do." She said, twisting my hair then letting it run through her fingers. I closed my eyes,_

"_Well, I'm comfortable just sitting here with you." I told her. _

"_I am too. "She said, and for the first time, she kissed me, softly- just on the forehead though- I smiled, I tried not to look too excited. _

I woke up.

The way the other pack members, mostly Sam, described imprinting was that it was as if you saw no one else but that person. I wasn't supposed to feel so horribly divided as if part of my brain was pulling me in one direction and my heart in the other. It couldn't be possible, it's most likely some odd leftover feeling that Becca has not yet replaced. But still, as I looked at Becca lying asleep in my bed, her blonde hair brushed over her eyes, part of me wanted her to be Bella.

**Coming in 2010**


End file.
